<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>眉詹/CAN'T STAND THE RAIN by 30chainsaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612365">眉詹/CAN'T STAND THE RAIN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw'>30chainsaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Basketball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有個故事要告訴你，你知道我珍惜你——<br/>希望別摻雜進太多情感。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Davis/LeBron James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>眉詹/CAN'T STAND THE RAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>充滿了地區、時間、現實的捏他操作，和一大堆虛構情節、人物OOC，與真實世界的美職籃並不一樣。<br/>我沒有煉銅， AD在進行他的第一次性行為的時候已經年滿18歲了。<br/>父子背景設定的狗血倫理小說。<br/>我的文學造詣一向有問題。文筆不太好。<br/>AD是個叛逆期的帶孝子。我已經教訓過他了。<br/>以及，想看沒PY聯盟鐵1LBJ別點進來，最後警告⚠️。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※1 晚餐時間<br/>
「在陽光喚醒你之前...........。」棕褐色皮膚的男人輕聲歎息，一時間整個狹窄空間內只聽得到沈重的呼吸聲，戴維斯搖搖欲墜，男人用手指輕輕撫摸著他的眼睛，「你得繼續聽雨。」鼠尾草、顛茄、蘭開夏玫瑰加白麝香，隨後他感到自己開始渾身發熱——</p><p>勒布朗回到家的時候戴維斯還在睡覺。</p><p>「起來，安東尼，已經六點多了。」他對著戴維斯輕聲喊了喊，後者選擇不耐煩地翻了個身，用後背朝著他。勒布朗極力克制住自己的表情，又用手拍了拍戴維斯卷在身上的藍色棉被，一下、兩下、三下，然後過了幾秒，戴維斯煩躁地踢開被子坐了起來。</p><p>「你幹什麼啊？」戴維斯對著勒布朗抱怨，仿佛他是一個很久沒有安睡過的人，而勒布朗就是那個罪魁禍首一般。戴維斯的語氣很沖，他的頭髮亂糟糟的像是一個被掏過的鳥窩。整個房間不知道為什麼悶熱的要命，到處都是快餐的包裝盒，五顏六色的衣服和球鞋東倒西歪地趴在地上，書包大張著嘴躺在房間門口吃灰，而勒布朗甚至找不到一個合適的落腳點，因為遊戲機的線正像是條黑色的蛇一樣在地上扭動著身體。</p><p>勒布朗皺了皺眉，然後走到邊上把窗戶打開。</p><p>「你已經睡了一天了，我來叫你吃飯，」勒布朗把窗戶的開合調整到一個合適的角度，這樣有利於空氣更好地流動，一些新鮮的空氣從外面湧進房間，稍微驅散了淡淡的汗味，「不要老是關著窗戶，太悶了對身體不好——說了多少次讓你不要老是吃快餐，每次都和我說在學校裡吃過了，又偷偷躲在房間裡吃這些高油鹽的東西——蔬菜也不喜歡吃，每次都挑出來——」他一邊對戴維斯說一邊低頭開始收拾地上的衣服。</p><p>戴維斯抓了幾下他的頭髮，開始低頭找拖鞋，「知道了知道了，等下——」他瞥見勒布朗在翻動他的東西，勒布朗的手穿梭在那堆幾天沒洗的短袖裡(他向來是衣服輪著穿，除非實在沒辦法穿出去了)，「別動我東西勒布朗，拜託別翻來翻去了——等會吃完飯我自己理可以嗎？」他很大聲地說，當在床頭櫃下面的空檔裡找到了他的拖鞋之後，他開始驅趕勒布朗。他用手推了推勒布朗的背示意他趕緊出去，把他用力地、一點一點地朝著房間門口推。</p><p>「你會理嗎？你上次也是這麼和我說的，你有哪次整理過？」勒布朗抬起頭問他，他棕黑色的臉上有一層薄薄的汗，一條皺巴巴的白色背心套在他的身上，「那你可以準備一下出來了，我去看看湯好了沒有。」他伸手想把戴維斯的頭髮弄得稍微整齊一些，但戴維斯微微掉頭避開了。勒布朗的手尷尬地停在空中，過了一秒，他把手收了回去，像是逃跑似地離開了。</p><p>戴維斯盯著勒布朗的後腦勺看了一眼，然後他低頭把桌上的數據線從已經充好電的手機上拔掉。今天是周六，戴維斯意識到他最喜歡的油管主播更新了，於是他一邊看著搞笑視頻一邊往外面慢慢走，勒布朗還在廚房煮著他的湯，晚上幾個同學約了他一起去學校打球，他打算吃完飯就走，被勒布朗嘮叨的感覺真的一點也不好受，他才不想和羅里吧嗦的勒布朗共處一室。餐廳和房間離得並不算太遠，戴維斯很快就走到了，他拉開椅子坐了上去，等著勒布朗端菜過來。戴維斯一邊敲著碗一邊哼著歌，眼睛繼續目不轉睛地盯著手機屏幕，當視頻彈出第一個插播廣告的時候，廚房裡傳來了瓷器碎裂的聲響。</p><p>又過了五分鐘，勒布朗終於端著菜從廚房裡走出來了。</p><p>勒布朗給戴維斯盛了一碗奶油蘑菇湯，今天勒布朗做了紅燴牛肉和歐芹肉丸通心粉。戴維斯看上去沒什麼興趣，他的心情不太好，於是他開始用手裡的金屬叉子在盤子里攪來攪去，把土豆和肉汁一起弄得黏糊糊的。</p><p>「不喜歡今天的菜嗎，安東尼？」勒布朗注意到了戴維斯的舉動，於是抬起頭問他。</p><p>「我沒胃口，」戴維斯說，「勒布朗，我不喜歡吃土豆，而且說實話，你燒的看起來真的有夠惡心的。」</p><p>「好吧，」勒布朗說，他的手看起來怪怪的，正用一種很奇怪的姿勢拿著他的勺子，「那你把土豆弄到我碗裡吧，你有什麼想吃的下次提前和我說，好嗎。」他把自己的碗推到戴維斯的面前。</p><p>戴維斯把碗裡2/3的菜撥進了勒布朗的碗裡，「隨便你，你自己看吧，」他把最後一根歐芹挑了出去，「我等會要去和同學打籃球，記得別把門鎖了。」他的心情真的不太好，下午那個夢依舊弄得他心神不寧，而勒布朗仍舊像個沒事人一樣看著他。勒布朗什麼都不知道，當他意識到這一點的時候，他開始感到一點煩躁在胸腔裡燃燒。</p><p>「不是說好理房間的嗎，安東尼，而且你的作業還沒有寫吧？你的班主任上次打電話跟我說，你每次都不交數學作業——」勒布朗的聲音聽起來有點生氣。</p><p> </p><p>※2 一次失敗的談話</p><p>「詹姆斯先生，您得稍微抽空關注一下AD，」今天中午的時候，戴維斯的班主任給他打了一通電話，那個時候他正在上班，他像做賊一樣四下環顧了周圍，確認值班經理並不在這個樓層，才敢躲到倉庫裡接起電話。戴維斯的班主任顯然帶著一肚子的火：「逃課、作業未完成、上課睡覺、頂撞老師——現在這個階段對將來性格的塑造很關鍵。您平時工作很忙嗎？」</p><p>「還好吧，」倉庫裡安靜的要命，勒布朗壓低聲音回答，他的聲音有一點微微地發抖，「很抱歉，給您添麻煩了，安東尼這孩子心地其實不壞——拜託您平時多照看他一下，我有時候也來不及管教，可能對他的學習和生活上的照看有些疏忽了——」但是戴維斯幾乎根本不願意和他講這些。</p><p>「您最好稍微和孩子的母親也溝通一下，糾正孩子的性格習慣往往需要父母的共同努力——」戴維斯的班主任是個聲音聽起來有些古板的中年女人。</p><p>「對不起，安東尼他，他的母親因為一些、嗯一些事去世了，所以現在只有我和他一起住——嗯，我會和他好好談談的，辛苦您了。」勒布朗說，戴維斯的班主任繼續說了些什麼，他又點頭附和了幾句，然後電話變成了忙音。</p><p>昏暗的倉庫裡沒有一個人，勒布朗的後背裹在密不透風的工作服裡出了一大堆黏糊糊的汗液。他解開領口的釦子，難受地喘了幾口氣，而後把手機放回口袋裡走出了倉庫。</p><p>他今天大概五點鐘下班，然後他打算去超市買點東西當晚餐，買點傍晚的特價蔬菜，冰箱裡還有一些剩下的通心粉可以煮。但他不知道戴維斯這麼反感土豆，他走在路上的時候還在糾結是做燉牛肉還是雞汁土豆泥，難得的雙休日他希望能夠讓戴维斯吃好一點。</p><p>但是戴維斯沒吃幾口，聽到勒布朗有些興師問罪的話語，他把碗往桌上一摔，隨著一聲悶響，陶瓷碰撞的聲音讓勒布朗心中冒出一股無名的火氣，一點絨苔被飛火點燃了。「我吃飽了。」然而戴維斯只是這麼說，他仿佛沒有看見勒布朗似的，徑直走到玄關處穿上他的球鞋和外套。</p><p>勒布朗說：「把你的傘帶上吧。」他的兩條眉毛緊緊地擰在一起。但戴維斯沒理他，因為他覺得跟勒布朗沒什麼好說的，他的便宜老爸煩人的像塊甩不掉的牛皮糖，現在是他媽的入秋，沒人說這個星期會下雨。</p><p>戴維斯只是自顧自地戴上耳機，用嘻哈樂把勒布朗的聲音隔絕在耳機外面。勒布朗咬著嘴唇看著他，但戴維斯從頭到尾沒有要和他說一句什麼的意思，哪怕是再見兩個字他也吝嗇開口。「早點回來。」勒布朗對戴維斯說，他臉上的表情在戴維斯走遠之後徹底消失不見了。</p><p>勒布朗沉默地把剩下來的菜封上保鮮膜，然後把它們放進冰箱裡去。盤子和碗被摞在一起放進洗碗池，在等待水填滿水槽的時候，他把右手的掌心朝上，手心裡肉色的割痕正微微張開嘴，露出裡面紅色的血肉。他用左手大拇指輕輕碰了一下，隨即便疼得倒抽了一口冷氣。</p><p>煮湯的時候他不小心打碎了一隻碗，他的手在清理的時候被尖銳的陶瓷片割開一大條痕跡，手汗流進傷口弄得他又疼又麻，他把水關掉，走到客廳裡給自己塗了點碘伏，又貼了張防水的創可貼。回到廚房的時候他已經帶上了一副橡膠手套，於是他開始洗碗，把洗潔精倒進塑料盆裡，用鋼絲球刷開棕色的油污和醬汁，再用冷水把泡沫一點一點沖掉。</p><p>他的左膝蓋又開始隱隱作痛，今天他在倉庫做了半天的清盤，搬了十幾箱貨——但是沒辦法，今天難得地不用上夜班，這意味著他可以早點休息，洗個熱水澡，然後睡個好覺。他平時有兩個班，做完倉庫管理之後，他會去球場做做清潔，或者去餐廳做收銀員。戴維斯高中的學費比初中要貴上兩倍，他的學歷不高，沒辦法拿到什麼高薪的工作，高中畢業之後他就沒有繼續了——但是他不想讓戴維斯過的緊巴巴的，穿著不合身的舊衣服、吃難吃的福利餐，以及一副永遠沒吃飽的營養不良的蠟黃臉。現在戴維斯已經和他快差不多高了，這意味著得給戴維斯買新衣服，他注意到戴維斯有很多衣服已經不太合身了——再加上一筆開支，到時候月底發工資的時候稍微留意一下吧。</p><p> </p><p>※3 回憶是泡沫</p><p>在沖泡沫的時候他盯著乳白色的泡沫發呆，以前的戴維斯還只有小小的一點，當勒布朗洗盤子的時候他總是會站在一邊看，他甚至還沒有洗手台的台壁邊沿高，於是他會搬來一張小椅子站在上面看。「爸爸，我想吹泡泡，」那個時候的戴維斯還會叫勒布朗「爸爸」，而不是像現在一樣用生硬的語氣叫著他的名字，「等會陪我出去吹泡泡好不好，我喜歡和爸爸一起玩。」戴維斯說，然後把他的小腦袋靠在勒布朗的肩膀上。</p><p>「小心摔進水池裡，安東尼，」勒布朗用沾著泡沫的手指點了一下戴維斯的小鼻子，「等爸爸洗完盤子就陪你玩，好不好？我們等一會去公園，去你最喜歡的小木馬那邊？」戴維斯的鼻子上掛著一坨有些滑稽的泡沫，他用自己的手擦了擦，然後把泡沫刮在了勒布朗的胡茬上：「還給你，爸爸。」</p><p>勒布朗的下巴長出了一點青色的鬍子，他前段時間剛刮過，而現在又長出來了，硬硬刺刺的有些扎手。戴維斯用手指摸了一下，又縮了回去。外面的太陽正好。</p><p> </p><p>※4 整理房間<br/>
勒布朗把最後一個盤子洗乾淨，用掛在墻上的干布擦了擦表層的水印，把碗和盤子整整齊齊地按照顏色和大小放回了碗櫃，他又花了一點時間清理了一下廚房，用廚房抽紙擦掉油煙機上的污漬，油黑色的污漬像是某種斑點一樣黏附在他的視網膜上。</p><p>勒布朗的腦海裡又浮現出了戴維斯髒兮兮的房間，那些撒了滿地的垃圾和坨成一坨的被子。拎著垃圾袋和水桶站在戴維斯房間門口的時候，他歎了口氣，然後伸出手把門把手擰開。</p><p>沒開燈，一股食物發酵的味道沖著他的鼻子狂湧而來，就像是擠破頭的蟲子一樣狂躁且嚇人。勒布朗祈禱了幾秒，關於開燈的時候不要有蟑螂或者是蒼蠅——好在他的祈禱是有效力的，暖黃色的燈打在地上，勒布朗艱難地找了一塊下腳的空地。他把戴維斯的被子從床上拉起來抖平，疊成一個稍微能看的方塊，用手拍去床上的毛髮和碎屑。把包裝盒裝進垃圾袋，勒布朗一件一件地拿起地上的衣服聞了聞，挑出其中乾淨的衣服放在床上折好。地上甚至有幾條不知道是什麼時候的內褲，帶著某種乾涸的白色痕跡，勒布朗沒注意看，只是全部放進了水桶裡。</p><p>勒布朗一個人在房間裡整理東西，他覺得他真的得和戴維斯好好談談，印象裡的戴維斯並不是這樣的——他一直是一個聽話的孩子，勒布朗從來沒像高中這樣收到過這麼多的投訴，像是哈利波特收到的入學信一樣蜂擁而至。他煩得頭疼的要命，他已經展示出了足夠的耐心，對戴維斯，但是他拿這個孩子一點辦法都沒有。</p><p>勒布朗完全不知道事情為什麼會變成這樣，他手上的逐漸力氣變大了，「你什麼都不懂，」戴維斯對他大聲吼叫，「以後少管我的事情就行。」他突然就變成這樣了，沒有任何征兆和苗頭，他的話像是一把傷人的利劍、在勒布朗的肚子裡攪動，把他的腸子一節一節地砍斷。但是他真的沒辦法了，他不像以前，他現在忙的要命，為了戴維斯的學費和房租頭疼。那些綠色的紙弄得他心煩意亂，為了一點可憐巴巴的美金——想到戴維斯毫無表情地盯著他看，他的心又是一陣難以言喻的疼痛。</p><p>他的孩子就像是看待一個陌生人一樣看著他，也許他真的該好好陪陪戴維斯，他最忙的那一段時間他們幾乎一個星期沒見過面，他比戴維斯起床要更早出門、比他睡覺要更晚回來。好在戴維斯很樂意用快餐解決一下三餐——但是不管怎麼樣，戴維斯畢竟只是個孩子，他不應該用成年人的標準要求戴維斯。這個孩子從來沒有體驗過母愛——想到這裡勒布朗幾乎快無法呼吸，就像是有什麼東西封住了他的氣管一樣。</p><p>他緊抿著嘴唇，睫毛不安地上下顫抖著。他曾經試圖想為戴維斯找個媽媽，但是無一例外全部都以失敗告終了。格洛裡亞在十六歲的時候生下他——哪怕他從來沒見過他的父親，至少她盡自己所能給了他全部的母愛，但是戴維斯——勒布朗的拳頭攥緊又鬆開，最後、他歎了口氣。</p><p>他開始用撣子抖灰，蹲在地上清潔著墻角，把撣子伸進床底下的時候，一大疊花花綠綠的雜誌從床底下的空檔裡被勾了出來。厚厚的雜誌有新有舊，夾著幾張刻錄光碟，有幾本幾乎被翻得破破爛爛，甚至丟了封皮、粘著黃褐色的發酵污漬。勒布朗打算把這些雜誌疊好放回去，他隨便拿起一本雜誌翻了幾頁，銅版紙的內頁被打開，下一秒他的臉色僵住了。</p><p>冷靜，勒布朗，他對自己說——不就是色情雜誌嗎，這是很正常的，儘管那幾頁插圖過於性感，白色的、褐色的豐滿乳房晃的他眼睛生疼，裸體女人做出誘惑的性感姿勢，大張著腿仿佛在等待著陽具的進入。勒布朗又匆匆瀏覽了幾頁，很快他的臉越漲越紅，像個醬茄子一樣古怪，就像是撞破了什麼秘密一般，那疊雜誌如同燙手的山芋，他像做賊似地把它們胡亂塞回了床底下。</p><p>這好像只是一個插曲一樣，勒布朗裝作什麼都沒有發生一樣從戴維斯的房間裡離開，把垃圾丟進樓道裡的垃圾桶，又把戴維斯的衣服放進洗衣機，倒上洗衣液。他決定洗個澡睡一覺，好像剛才的事情不過是一段虛假的幻想一樣。他站在浴室裡的玻璃鏡前盯著自己的身體看了一會。那些紋身，那些年少的幻想——他曾經想過打職業籃球，不過最後還是放棄了，但是這沒什麼，他現在有了戴維斯，生命的光彩因為他的兒子有了更多的意義所在。他對著鏡子裡的自己眨了眨眼睛，然後用手指在玻璃鏡上的霧氣上勾勒出一個大大的笑臉。</p><p>勒布朗赤裸著上半身從浴室出來的時候，戴維斯剛好回到家，戴維斯看起來心情並不怎麼樣，他注意到戴維斯渾身幾乎濕透了。「操他媽的。」戴維斯嘴裡嘀咕著幾句髒話，把球鞋用力地蹬了下來甩到一邊去。濕透了的衣服緊緊地貼在他的好身材上，勒布朗這才注意到，他的兒子已經長成這麼大了，他看上去足夠強壯且結實，「外面下雨了？」勒布朗把毛巾遞給他，這是他剛剛擦過上半身的毛巾，至少它還是乾的，上面帶著沐浴液的香氣，「先隨便擦一下，我跟你說了要帶傘——」</p><p>戴維斯把毛巾接過來，「鬼知道為什麼他媽的下雨了，」他說，聽到戴維斯的粗話，勒布朗不讚同地抿起了嘴，「我去洗個澡。」他沒跟勒布朗說什麼別的。「記得把頭擦乾，我給你燒點熱薑湯喝。」勒布朗對著浴室喊了一聲，戴維斯只是悶悶地嗯了一聲。</p><p>他躲在浴室裡喘著粗氣，那條柔軟的毛巾被他蓋在臉上，一點香氣在他的鼻尖縈繞，他的父親赤裸的上身像條蛇一樣纏住他的腦子。勒布朗濕潤的眼睛看著他，柔軟的嘴唇一張一合，像是艷麗的蚌肉一樣誘人，笑的時候總是會露出珍珠白的牙齒。戴維斯真的受不了了，勒布朗總是用這種態度對待自己，這是他老爸，操他媽的，地球上哪裡會有人因為自己的老爸而雞巴硬的不行的。</p><p>哪怕他用惡毒的語言刺傷勒布朗——戴維斯的腦子一團亂麻。他上了初中開始就很少見到勒布朗了，勒布朗以前才不是這樣的，勒布朗就是個讓人討厭的父親，哪怕勒布朗現在百般討好他，他依舊覺得勒布朗只是出於愧疚，他還是選擇把所有問題都歸咎到勒布朗的身上。</p><p> </p><p>※5 家長會<br/>
戴維斯還記得初三升學考試前最後一次家長會。那次勒布朗依舊沒有來。</p><p>但是他前一天不是這樣說的。「爸爸，我明天有家長會，」在某個晚飯後，戴維斯對勒布朗說，「你一定要去，好不好，這是最後一次了，後面還有頒獎合影環節，我想和你一起拍照。」他的語氣聽起來近乎哀求，勒布朗在他上了高中之後，從來沒有一次參加過他的家長會，勒布朗快忙瘋了，高強度的工作快讓勒布朗喘不過氣來。勒布朗想拒絕他，但是他幾乎快要哭了出來，於是勒布朗的心開始變得煎熬了起來，思索再三，勒布朗對他說好我一定會來。</p><p>於是第二天去學校的時候，戴維斯的初中班主任在早讀的時候走到他的身邊，彎下腰問他：「戴維斯同學，晚上你的家長來參加嗎？不參加的話我就照例去掉你的位子囖？」</p><p>但是同往年不同，出乎班主任預料的是，戴維斯非常自豪地點了點頭，「我爸爸今天會來！」他說，「老師，可以給我準備兩個貼在一起的座位嗎！我想和爸爸坐在一起。」</p><p>於是所有人都知道戴維斯的爸爸要來參加家長會了，戴維斯的成績永遠都是班級前三，但是這個別人家的孩子卻從來沒有家長出來「分享教育經驗」，每一年的家長會他都是一個人坐在前排，一個人聽完全程，最後一個人背著書包關燈、關窗，然後離開教室。今年的最後一次家長會在學校的大禮堂舉辦，戴維斯把身上的制服褶皺撫平——他們有三套校服，而這套黑白西服則是正裝，他坐在禮堂的第一排等著勒布朗，而左邊是給勒布朗準備的位置。</p><p>但是勒布朗沒有來。他又做了一次騙子。一整個晚上戴維斯都尷尬地坐在位置上，看著領獎的人一個又一個下去，那張椅子開始變得滾燙，像一把巴斯比之椅一樣使他如芒在背。他從來沒想到本該榮光加身的領獎時間對他來說會是一種別樣的羞辱——這是今年新增加的環節，並非年級主任或者校長為你頒發優秀學生獎，而是由你的家長為你親手頒發——五個、四個、三個、兩個、一個——戴維斯看著他的同學一個接一個地和父母牽著手下來，他惴惴地揪著衣角，整個背後被冷汗浸透了，他的眼睛不安地轉動著。他幾乎不知道自己是怎麼上去的，他像個戴著鐐銬的罪犯一樣腳步虛浮地走了上去。</p><p>「你怎麼了？」一旁的教導主任問他。</p><p>「抱歉，先生。可能我的父親不會來了。」戴維斯嚅囁著開口，聲音像只蚊子一樣小聲。</p><p>他在台上呆呆地站了一會，然後自己從獎台上找到了自己的那一打獎狀，在一片交頭接耳的嘀咕聲裡像只腐爛的僵尸一樣慢慢走了下去，抱著他那一沓獎狀。他甚至沒有留下一張照片。</p><p>他是所有學生裡獲獎最多的——他整整有十三張獎狀——但是那些紙此刻卻好像什麼正在燃燒的火焰咒文一樣不斷冒著煙，把他燙的滿手都是燎泡。就像是什麼笑話一樣使他難堪，你很優秀，但那又怎麼樣呢？你甚至連個可以給你頒獎的人都沒有！——於是他偷偷從家長會上早退了(其實也沒什麼必要呆下去了，連家長都沒有的家長會又算得上是什麼呢？)，他一個人偷偷躲在學校邊上的湖畔哭了一個小時。他把那沓獎狀撕成一塊一塊的碎片，隨後把它們用力撒進了湖裡。那些白色的紙片被水慢慢地浸透了。</p><p>晚上回去的時候戴維斯感冒了，直到他躺在床上給自己蓋上被子的時候，他還是沒有見到勒布朗。我會原諒你的，爸爸，我會原諒你——戴維斯在心裡說，就像是在安慰自己一樣——只要你現在馬上出現，對我說「對不起安東尼，爸爸錯了，下次不會這樣了」，我就立刻原諒你。</p><p>但是勒布朗一整夜都沒有回來。那個晚上戴維斯的眼淚浸濕了枕頭的布料，淚水幹掉之後的布料變得有些皺皺的。</p><p> </p><p>※6 青春期<br/>
隨著年齡的增長，他開始不再像小時候那樣黏著勒布朗，抱著勒布朗的胳膊撒嬌。勒布朗可能覺得自己好像虧欠了他什麼，後來勒布朗開始會無條件地滿足他的所有要求。比如說戴維斯想要最新款配色的AJ，勒布朗第二天就會給他帶回來一雙，哪怕是他想要遊戲機、想看綠灣包裝工的比賽或者想要一套全新的滑板，勒布朗通通都會答應他。勒布朗開始變得和那些溺愛孩子的家長一樣，但是又有些不一樣，在這個微妙的組合家庭中，勒布朗扮演著一個定位模糊的尷尬角色。戴維斯不知道什麼是媽媽，他會喊勒布朗「爸爸」，但是他根本不知道爸爸到底是什麼意思。勒布朗名義上是他的爸爸，但是很多時候，他表現得又和戴維斯的同學們的父親一點都不一樣。</p><p>戴維斯的升學考試考的不錯，在高中他很快就交上了不少的朋友。和初中的時候大不一樣的是，他突然就像傑克的魔豆那樣蹭蹭地拔高了一大截，初中的時候那些男生稱呼他為矮酸瓜，而現在他已經有一米九了。但是說實話，他開始對學習越來越沒興趣——打籃球更令他感到興奮且愉悅，比起寫作業他更樂意跑到球場上來上幾局輕鬆的3V3。戴維斯的球友們同樣都是些不愛學習的傢伙們，自從他們帶著戴維斯第一次逃課，戴維斯一點學習的心思都沒有了。反正勒布朗也不管他，他更樂意翹課去打電動，他嘗過一點叛逆的甜頭後就會變得貪得無厭，因為他從小就是一個聽話的乖孩子——勒布朗說「安東尼，你總是讓爸爸放心，你真是個好孩子。」但是見了鬼了，這不是勒布朗不關心他的理由，他才不要做什麼乖小孩，反正他已經受夠了做乖小孩的日子了，勒布朗才不在乎他乖不乖。戴維斯心裡總是有一股積攢的怨氣，如鯁在喉般揮之不去。且時常會出來左右他的心情。</p><p>他有一個叫做漢斯的球友，這是個來自德國的白人。但與漢斯斯文的長相不同的是，他相當玩得開且濫情，他最為津津樂道的談資大約是他一晚上和五個女同學做愛，把她們弄得高潮連連的精彩戰績。戴維斯對他的行為早就已經見怪不怪，他對參加亂交派對一點興趣也沒有。漢斯在第一次邀請失敗之後也就沒有繼續強迫他了。</p><p>直到某天和戴維斯一起從球場回來的時候，漢斯神神叨叨地從書包裡掏出了一個牛皮紙袋。「好東西，我從別人手上買的，」他對著戴維斯小聲嘀咕，「借你幾天帶回去看，免費的。」他把封口折了折，將紙袋往戴維斯懷裡用力塞。</p><p>戴維斯愣了幾秒，「這是什麼？」他悶悶地問，「不要給我塞亂七八糟的東西，我不想再收到什麼女式胸罩或者是避孕套了，拜託。」</p><p>這確實不是什麼女式胸罩或者是避孕套。今晚勒布朗打電話說他今晚加班回不來，戴維斯把球鞋脫下放進鞋櫃，抱著那個紙袋走進房間。他的房間擠得滿滿當當的，球鞋展櫃、遊戲碟、各種漫畫和模玩堆得像個小山丘，墻上貼著科比布萊恩特的牛皮紙海報。他把紙袋打開，從裡面倒出一堆光碟和雜誌。</p><p>戴維斯不怎麼喜歡看雜誌，有時候他會用零用錢買幾本《SLAM》或者《體育畫報》，但是這些顯然不是什麼一般的雜誌。他隨便在其中抽出一本，隨後他像個靜止的木雕一樣呆住了。全彩的紙頁上，性感的黑人女郎正用手玩弄著乳頭，她的乳房像是兩隻椰子一樣飽滿圓潤，棕黑色的皮膚和塗著艷紅色唇釉的豐唇，她身上的毛髮(甚至包括下面)處理的都很乾淨。戴維斯又翻了幾張，他的呼吸逐漸變得粗重，下身有些不適的感覺露出一點芽頭。這是他第一次看這種類型的東西，關於色情、性愛和裸露的內容。勒布朗沒和他說過這些，他感到不安卻又興奮，他覺得那一點纏繞著他的不愉快有點鬆動的跡象了。</p><p>戴維斯又隨便拿了一張光碟，插進DVD播放機按下播放鍵。這是一段記錄男女肛交的視頻，他看著男人用手分開女人的臀部，黑色的陽具像是一根矛一樣插進了女人的粉紅色的肛門。隨著激烈的抽插，女人痛苦的呻吟和男人的咆哮夾雜著，就像是某種助威儀式，這讓戴維斯的下體開始硬的生疼。他已經會晨勃了，但是無論是哪一次晨勃都會不像現在一樣脹痛的難受至極。就像是有一團火在他的襠部裡燃燒，他的龜頭用力地把他的褲子撐起了一個頂，像一個小號的帳篷，於是他把手放在褲襠上揉搓了幾下。這是他第一次手淫，他起初感到害羞且無措，沒有人告訴他應該怎麼做，他目不轉睛地盯著屏幕裡的交合處，乳白色的精液從肉縫裡黏糊糊地流了出來。戴維斯把手伸進內褲裡，穿過下腹柔軟的陰毛，他摸到了自己的雞巴，把包皮往下套弄，露出紅色的、巨大的龜頭。肉頭上面已經流滿了某種黏糊糊的分泌物，於是他向下摸去，摸到了兩顆沉甸甸的卵囊，上連陰莖下接會陰，熱乎乎地壓在他的手掌上。於是他搓揉那裡，用適當的力氣擠壓它們，他的呼吸聲變得很重、很長。視頻裡的女人突然發出一聲尖銳的呻吟，緊接著一大股水從她的下體噴了出來，彷彿噴了戴維斯一臉一般，隨著女人陰蒂的微微勃起，他甚至感覺聞到了某種甜腥的味道，這令他更加興奮。戴維斯加快了手上的動作，更多透明的液體從龜頭上的小洞里湧出來，戴維斯發現他很喜歡這種感覺，這種游離在高潮邊緣的、搖搖欲墜的、期待下一次浪潮打來的感覺。他的龜頭很熱，很濕，粗糙的大拇指腹在馬眼的邊緣來回扣弄著，擦去一波液體後下一波又會立刻接上，他的陰莖像一桿旗一樣高高翹起，他感覺那份不愉快正在慢慢地融化，那份溯源自名為勒布朗詹姆斯的男人的不愉快——他的父親總是弄得他心神不寧，但是戴維斯發現手淫使他愉悅，他陶醉在大腦短暫分泌出的多巴胺中，在強光中他幻想著勒布朗那張臉——女人的臉上沾滿了眼淚和口水，只是不斷地呻吟著——勒布朗對著他露出一個微笑，勒布朗總是這麼縱容他，那麼再縱容我一次吧爸爸，這是我最後一次這麼叫你了——於是戴維斯把自己的陽具用力地、惡狠狠地插進了勒布朗的嘴裡。勒布朗的口腔很濕很熱，溫柔地包裹著他的雞巴，舌頭微微地顫動著，當戴維斯低頭的時候，勒布朗正用一種難以言喻的表情看著他的臉。</p><p>戴維斯高潮的精液沾了一手，他用抽紙把手和陰莖擦乾淨，然後面無表情地關掉了電視，把雜誌和光盤放到了床底下。</p><p>他的性幻想對象是他的父親，這讓戴維斯感到一種難以言喻的罪惡感，於是他更加相信這是勒布朗的縱容導致的，他對勒布朗的態度開始加倍惡劣。後來他不再稱呼勒布朗為父親或者是爸爸，而是經常對著他的父親大發雷霆，像是在疏解怨氣一樣，然後在每個難以入眠的深夜、幻想著把精液噴在勒布朗的臉上。那些雜誌被戴維斯全部看了一遍，每一張圖片他都在腦海裡把勒布朗的臉蓋在了上面。他假設勒布朗是個女人，或許勒布朗真的是個女人，說不準勒布朗還有陰道，有女人的乳房，不然勒布朗怎麼會像個溺愛兒子的媽媽一樣無條件地縱容他的每一次任性？勒布朗是他的爸爸，也是他的媽媽——天哪，他到底在對自己的父親意淫些什麼——？</p><p> </p><p>※7 處子的初夜<br/>
他隨便沖了個澡之後關掉了花灑，然後換上乾淨的衣服。勒布朗把熱薑湯放在桌上之後就回房間睡覺了，他今天實在是累的要命，雙腿幾乎快站不住了，總是在微微地打顫。戴維斯一個人坐在椅子上抿著滾燙的薑湯，聽著窗外掉落的雨滴，他的父親——他感覺自己沒有辦法再壓抑下去了——他只覺得很痛苦，而他仍舊在相信這一切都是勒布朗造成的。他喝完之後把碗放進水槽裡隨便沖了一下，然後把碗放在桌子上。薑湯燙的他的身體熱乎乎的。他刷完牙回到房間，發現勒布朗已經幫他把房間整理好了。</p><p>他沉默地拉開被子鑽了進去。做夢的時候他又夢到勒布朗了。他夢見勒布朗爬上了他的床，某個夜晚勒布朗用一種情熱的姿勢貼在戴維斯的身上，勒布朗只穿了一條灰色的內褲，而頂端的布料已經全然濕透了。「你是個乖孩子。我要好好獎勵你。」他的父親在他耳邊吐氣，用兩個人才能聽到的聲音說。於是戴維斯更加興奮起來，他用嘴唇觸碰著勒布朗的耳朵，然後可能是舌尖，舔到勒布朗直喘氣求饒。在靠近勒布朗的時候，他身上若有若無的香氣，柑橘清甜的味道——戴維斯其實說不清，只是每次這個味道都能帶給他安心，這個味道催情極了，勒布朗像個破洞的柑橘一樣流出甘甜的果汁，現在他的父親不再是他的父親，這是他的情人，他的愛侶，他的火焰在跳動——然後戴維斯一把撕下了勒布朗的內褲，他的父親有著形狀姣好的飽滿屁股，棕色的臀肉健碩且渾圓，他不斷用手揉捏著，於是勒布朗像是一灘水一樣化在了他的懷裡，只是不停地發出沙啞的呻吟聲。當戴維斯準備把手指塞進勒布朗後面的時候，他被內褲裡的一陣粘意喚醒了。這個時候天剛微微亮，戴維斯把內褲扯開一點往裡面看，黏糊糊的白色精液沾滿了他的陰毛。他不想承認自己十八歲了還在夢遺，然後他不情不願地起床去沖了個澡，換了條新內褲之後才感覺下身好受了些。</p><p>戴維斯今天和同學約好了去做頭髮，他打算換個髮型，做個新髮型讓自己看起來精神一些。他特意留了一段時間的頭髮，勒布朗想讓他剪個簡單的板寸，但說實話那看起來真的有夠難看的。勒布朗今天沒有上班，剛好今天仍在下雨，外面的天空灰蒙蒙地飄著雨絲。於是勒布朗在家裡享受了一個人獨享的用餐時間和一會安靜的睡眠時間。等到晚上戴維斯回來的時候，勒布朗正在廚房準備點心，當他看到戴維斯的新髮型時，他的表情變得不大好看。「這是你的新髮型嗎？」勒布朗問他，勒布朗仍舊穿著他睡覺時穿的短袖，暗青色的紋身在他的皮膚上呼吸著，他的眼角仍掛著一點沒睡醒的睏意。戴維斯做了個張揚的髒辮，他頭皮上的頭髮像井田一樣被分成了一塊又一塊，髮辮隨著他的移動微微顫抖著。戴維斯點點頭，然後勒布朗把玻璃碗端到餐桌上，他們開始沉默地進行晚餐。窗外的天空已經完全黑了下來，窗簾半拉著，能聽到一點雨聲隔著玻璃輕輕地敲打，順著窗面歪歪扭扭地滑落下來，流下斑駁的水痕。戴維斯隱約看到遠處的燈火不安定地閃爍著。</p><p>勒布朗只弄了點簡單的蔬菜沙拉，好在戴維斯已經在外面吃過了，所以不需要為他準備太多。難得戴維斯沒有對勒布朗的晚餐進行挑剔工作。在咀嚼的時候，戴維斯一直盯著勒布朗的臉看，勒布朗在走神，這使得他有機會去觀察勒布朗的臉。勒布朗看起來不像是三十六歲的人，他總是留著那副使他看起來有些老氣的鬍子。戴維斯發現他的父親又在走神了，勒布朗老是一副心事重重的樣子，這讓安東尼格外地感覺不安。那條蛇又出來齜牙咧嘴地糾纏著他的大腦，他把吃空了的碗留在桌上，耷拉著他那對濃眉回了房間，把勒布朗一個人丟在餐廳裡。</p><p>戴維斯躺在床上，然後把電視機打開，他把藍牙耳機連接到電視上，然後隨便往播放機裡插了一張光碟。乳房、陽具和性愛，他依舊幻想著勒布朗的臉，他的右手套弄著雞巴，發出難受的呻吟聲。現在他滿腦子都是勒布朗粗重的呼吸聲和他的肉體，他完全沒注意到勒布朗站在他的房間門口，手正放在他的門把手上。勒布朗正在決定是否打開門進去。</p><p>勒布朗猶豫了很久，他覺得他必須得跟戴維斯談談，他相信他的兒子只是到了叛逆期。溝通理解萬歲，他在心裡對自己默念，戴維斯一直是個好孩子，他可能只是遇到了一些煩惱和困惑，勒布朗想。比如說他可能正在為人際交往而煩惱，或者是戀愛——也許他談了個女朋友？來一場父子之間的談話，也許自己可以幫助戴維斯解決他的問題，勒布朗想。</p><p>勒布朗轉開門把手的時候戴維斯正握著他的雞巴在手淫，電視機裡仍舊播放著色情片。男女忘我地交媾著，像狗一樣在對方身上舔來舔去。勒布朗的目光撞上了戴維斯驚愕的表情，他的手還停在他翹的高高的雞巴上。勒布朗的表情很平靜，他的眼睛映潤著屏幕淡淡的光，平靜地就好像他沒看見兒子剛才正在進行的手活表演一樣。戴維斯愣了兩秒，然後他一把扯過邊上的被子把自己整個裹在裡面。像個大號的紫菜飯卷一樣鼓鼓囊囊的。他在被子裡出了一身冷汗，下面的雞巴依舊硬邦邦地戳著被子，他的腦子裡一片空白，被子裡又悶又熱，他聽見自己的呼吸聲粗重又急促，他希望勒布朗可以馬上離開，然後他就可以當做這件事完全沒有發生、就像從來沒被看見過一樣——</p><p>「多久了？」過了一會，勒布朗說話了。他把電視機關掉，走到戴維斯的床邊坐下，然後把手放在那條被子上。戴維斯在被子裡因為羞恥心像個篩子一樣抖個不停，勒布朗歎了口氣，「出來吧安東尼，我不會罵你的。我們得好好談談。」他說完後把身子往前斜傾，用自己結實的胳膊抱住了戴維斯。戴維斯仍舊是自顧自地把自己悶在被子裡，男人用手把被子掀開一點，「安東尼，別躲了。」勒布朗的聲音還是和往常一樣，但是他的眼神出賣了他，他的眼睛不安地看著戴維斯露出來的頭頂，幾根發辮俏皮地向上翹起，他用手摸了摸兒子溫熱的頭頂，「如果你還打算在裡面躲一個晚上，我不介意用力把你的被子掀開。」勒布朗說，他極力克制著自己的聲音，讓自己的語氣聽起來稍微溫和一些。「我不想說。」戴維斯把他的身體從被子裡探出來，他的聲音仍舊帶著濃重的鼻音，聽起來就像是剛在被子裡哭上了一場一樣，他的眼睛和鼻頭都紅紅的的，眉毛不安地微微顫抖著。戴維斯有想過會有一天被他的父親發現，但這個小概率的事件本不應該發生——勒布朗很少進他的房間，也從不關心他晚上會做什麼。倒霉的墨菲定律像把達摩克利斯劍一樣懸掛在戴維斯的頭頂，而現在它終於刺穿了他。戴維斯發誓勒布朗絕對聽見自己在手淫的時候在叫著他的名字了，他不敢直視他父親的眼睛，那雙金棕色的眼睛裡只會寫滿失望和難過吧，他真的稱不上是什麼好孩子，而現在他連最後一點尊嚴也失去了。</p><p>戴維斯把眼神挪開，盯著他父親的鬍子看，那裡面已經藏著一兩根白色的鬍子，他父親的年齡是他整整兩倍，他還是不知道為什麼自己會對他的父親產生這種可憎的幻想。勒布朗總是稱呼他為「MY KID」，但是他才不要，他已經是個大人了。戴維斯的臉燙的要命，向外散發著淡淡的熱氣，他的眼睛又不受控制地掉下幾滴眼淚。於是勒布朗把身體靠近他的兒子，他用手指輕輕撫摸戴維斯的眼角，幫戴維斯把那些淚水擦掉，他的手冰冰涼涼的，粗糙的指腹蹭過戴維斯的皮膚。勒布朗離的戴維斯很近，戴維斯聽著他父親平緩的呼吸聲，有力且有規律，他只覺得下半身又漲又硬，這讓他難受地呻吟了一聲。</p><p>「怎麼了？」勒布朗被嚇了一跳，他的嘴微微張開想要說些什麼，戴維斯的眼睛充溢著某種晦澀不明的情感，他看著勒布朗的嘴唇，勒布朗紅色的嘴唇。戴維斯的神經不安地跳動著，房間裡焦躁的像個即將被引爆的火藥桶。沒有人說話，他們正在詭異地僵持著。</p><p>在一陣窒息的沉默之後，戴維斯痛苦地閉上了眼睛。然後他用力貼上了勒布朗的嘴唇。</p><p>勒布朗就像被水燙到了的蝦一樣劇烈顫抖著，他從來沒吻過別人，也沒被別人吻過，他的兒子毫無章法地舔吻著他的嘴唇，把黏熱的舌頭伸進他的口腔，戴維斯像溺水者吮吸空氣一樣拼命地吮吸，用力抱住他父親的脖子，他們在昏暗的黃色暖燈下開始接吻。勒布朗的嘴唇被戴維斯咬破了，疼的他的眉毛緊緊皺起，他的兒子像條八爪魚一樣緊箍著他的身體，他才發現戴維斯已經長得這麼大了，不再是以前那個跟在他身後的小不點，那個因為冰淇淋球掉在地上哭的像團軟軟的小布丁一樣的小孩，他已經長得這麼高大、這麼強壯，像一個成熟的男人一樣——勒布朗的腦子一團亂麻，他把眼睛緊閉，在人為的黑暗中他開始思考他接下來該怎麼辦，眼皮蓋上的時候他的神經元里的乙酰膽鹼的化學物質還未分解畢，那些紅的、綠的、藍的光刺激著他的眼球。勒布朗沒有看到，戴維斯正在偷偷睜開眼看他，透過水簾般的眼皮，戴維斯知道下面潛藏著一抹金棕色的星屑，他的胸緊貼著勒布朗的，他想知道勒布朗在想什麼。勒布朗的嘴唇是「為了私慾所獻祭出來的犧牲品」，他沒有任何一個部分是戴維斯能夠觸碰的，也沒有任何一個部分是有關戴維斯的存在的。</p><p>「安東尼。」戴維斯彷彿能看見勒布朗的聲音，從唇齒之間——滑開鹽晶掀起波瀾的新鮮海水、多層雲霧之間透出的一點星光——每一個音節都是一片羽毛，跟隨著他先前傳過的一切，僅用它的十分之一就包圍了戴維斯的全身。勒布朗像是在完成某種痛苦的掙扎，他的眼球在眼皮下轉動了一會，這個可憐的、被兒子愛上的父親的腦子如同過熱的鍋爐般運轉著，他的呼吸逐漸加快，戴維斯能夠感受到心臟的某種跳動，貼著他的胸腔傳來的韻律節拍。</p><p>戴維斯聽到他的父親在歎氣，他痛苦地呻吟，「對不起，勒布朗，」他伸出舌頭舔了舔勒布朗那個被他咬破了所留下來的傷口，一點血味在他的口腔裡蔓延開來。把摟著勒布朗脖子的手放開，戴維斯悲哀地看著勒布朗，血的鐵鏽味持續散發著，勒布朗讓他品嘗過血的味道，於是他開始想要更多。「對不起。」他又說了一遍。戴維斯曾經對他的父親有過無數次性幻想，比如把勒布朗摁在陽台上、讓他對著高樓下的行人射精，在健身房玩弄他的屁股，讓他帶著貞操鎖去工作，或者是屁股裡含著一顆不斷震動的跳蛋。戴維斯對勒布朗充滿了青春期骯髒的意淫，他幻想過勒布朗是如何和他的妻子、他從未見過面的母親性交的，勒布朗把陽具插進女人的陰道，巧克力色的肌膚上滿是熱乎乎的汗水，在女人的身上不斷抽插之後，然後在甬道裡面射出那些粘稠的精液——戴維斯嫉妒他的母親享受過這些，他從來沒見過她，也沒聽說過有關於她的任何事情，勒布朗和格洛裡亞對她永遠是一副閉口不談的態度，他現在對她未曾謀面的母親不存在任何孩童的情愫，他的人生只有勒布朗，他的爸爸佔據了他每個夜晚的手淫對象。某個夜晚的高潮后，戴維斯在暗黃色的燈光下哭泣，用衣服蒙住臉悲哀地啜泣著。那條衣服是勒布朗的襯衫，他聞著父親清爽的柑橘氣味，然後把手上的粘稠精液一點一點、一點一點地慢慢擦乾淨。</p><p>勒布朗睜眼的時候對上了戴維斯悲哀的表情，「我感覺下面好疼，爸爸，」戴維斯發出痛苦的呻吟，「幫幫我好嗎，爸爸，我難受的快要死掉了........」他捂著臉痛苦地抽氣，對著他的父親示弱。勒布朗茫然地看著他的兒子，他不知道自己是哪裡做錯了，讓戴維斯對他抱有這樣的情感，戴維斯的陽具頂著他的大腿，那根滾燙的東西隔著一層布料傳來滾燙的火熱。勒布朗的眼中閃過一絲猶豫，他不安地掙扎了一會，戴維斯流著淚悲哀地看著他。最後的最後，勒布朗長長地、輕輕地歎了一口氣。</p><p>然後勒布朗彎下身子，把戴維斯的內褲脫掉，張嘴含住了他的雞巴。</p><p>勒布朗前後搖晃著，身體在戴維斯腿上挪移，憑借本能吮吸著戴維斯的陰莖。戴維斯的脈搏鼓動著，心臟砰砰直跳。同色情片不一樣的是，他的父親正在他兩腿之間為他做著口交，他的陰莖被勒布朗的嘴含著，勒布朗在吞吐时弄出的咕啾水声在狹小的房間裡顯得格外清晰。從勒布朗鼻腔里呼出的熱氣打在戴維斯的陰莖根部，讓他的腹部一陣緊縮，他聽見勒布朗從鼻腔發出柔軟的嗚咽，勒布朗的動作算不上熟練，堅硬的牙齒好幾次磕碰到他的的龜頭。</p><p>戴維斯被弄得又疼又爽，勒布朗熱乎乎的舌頭擦過他的馬眼，尿口的前列腺液順著陰莖流下，弄髒了勒布朗精心修剪過的鬍子。他的父親正專心為他口交，意識到這個事實，戴維斯的身體劇烈地顫抖著，他看不清勒布朗的表情，當他用手按住勒布朗的頭的時候，勒布朗努力地給他做了個深喉。勒布朗喉嚨的軟肉過火地摩擦著戴維斯的龜頭。這令勒布朗很不舒服，他痛苦地小聲咳嗽著，就像無數個夜晚幻想過的那樣，戴維斯的陰莖在被摩擦時貪戀地脹大了一圈。刺激感像海潮一樣把戴維斯打的眼前發白，他的後脊柱像被電流擊打過一樣快感難耐，當他達到高潮的瞬間，那些黏糊糊的白色液體射了勒布朗一嘴，把他父親的嘴裡弄得亂七八糟的，那些苦腥的精液沾滿了勒布朗的舌頭和嘴唇，戴維斯不安地盯著他的父親，就像是做錯事的小孩一樣看著他，而勒布朗只是沉默地把那些精液吞了下去，用舌頭幫他舔乾淨陰莖上的液體。</p><p>「安東尼，感覺好些了嗎.......」勒布朗的聲音聽起來喑啞且壓抑，戴維斯看著他的父親，勒布朗的眼睛在最自我憐愛的靈魂和心靈中，所有的事物都有屬於自己的順流和逆流，他的眼睛像一塊寶石一樣，仍舊散發著晶瑩剔透的光亮。然後勒布朗伸手，一顆一顆、從頂端開始解開了自己的襯衫釦子。那條白色的襯衫被丟在地上，現在他棕色的肉體完完全全地裸露在戴維斯的面前了。他的父親把他飽滿的乳房和紋身展示給戴維斯看，「安東尼、我的孩子............」勒布朗低聲喟歎，他用手撫摸他兒子的臉，「如果這是你想要的話。我不會因此而懲罰你。」他說。戴維斯跳動的心臟快的要命，他渾身的血液幾乎都在往大腦奔湧，隨著血壓一起擠壓著他的陰莖，他的父親睜著眼睛看著他。此刻戴維斯仍舊相信自己在做夢，勒布朗的乳頭在空氣中高高翹起，戴維斯俯身舔咬勒布朗的胸膛，沒過一會兒，勒布朗的乳肉上就沾滿了戴維斯所留下的口水，勒布朗的內褲濕透了，說不定已經在床上留下了水漬。戴維斯的內心充滿了對勒布朗的渴望，勒布朗身上柑橘的味道刺激著他的神經，讓他像一隻盯著一截香腸的狗狗一樣被飢餓感弄得齜牙咧嘴。戴維斯吮吸著勒布朗的乳頭，留下青紅的牙印，快感從乳頭傳遍全身，令勒布朗又疼又爽地發出劇烈的呻吟。於是戴維斯的手按在勒布朗的後腰上，小幅度地撫摸著勒布朗的脊柱溝。勒布朗挪動著身子，把下身用力貼向戴維斯的雞巴，他的胳膊勾著戴維斯的脖子，抬起屁股不斷地摩擦著戴維斯的頂端，用他豐滿的屁股勾引著他的兒子。勒布朗滿臉酡紅，他的陰莖在丁尼布裡脹痛地翹起，「我真的要忍不住了，勒布朗，」戴維斯的眉毛緊緊地皺在一起，他的額頭上全是汗，他把勒布朗的胸部咬的又紅又腫，然後他開始不斷親吻勒布朗身上每一處青黑色的紋身，那些覆蓋在飽滿棕黑色肌肉上的刺青泛著情色的淫光，就像是性奴身上的烙印，勒布朗渾身都是戴維斯留下的牙印和吻痕，戴維斯像條狗狗一樣啃來啃去，一邊把手指伸進勒布朗的口腔裡不住地攪動著。</p><p>勒布朗嗚咽了一聲，伸出舌頭舔濕戴維斯的手指，把他的手指含進自己溫熱的口腔裡吮吸。勒布朗的胸膛抖得厲害，戴維斯用手指扣弄著勒布朗的後面，那個地方已經變得潮濕且粘熱，像女人的陰道一樣流出一點淫水，「天哪.......」他發出沙啞的呻吟，又加了一根手指伸進勒布朗的股間，「有人這麼碰過你的後面嗎，」他問勒布朗，勒布朗的腸肉顫抖地包裹著他的手指，「勒布朗，告訴我，你愛我對嗎？你不愛我媽對嗎？」他急切地舔舐著勒布朗的脖子，想咬下去卻又不能。勒布朗的腦袋無力地埋在戴維斯的肩頭，他頭腦昏漲，就像是有一根陰莖在攪動他的腦子好讓這一切變得更混亂，他閉上眼沉默不語，戴維斯的動作越來越過界，而他卻沒有了辦法，他的身體早已不再是自己的了，他只得任由自己的兒子玩弄著他的後面。見勒布朗不說話，冰冷的沉默弄得戴維斯幾乎急火攻心，每一次都是這樣，他的父親只會用一種縱容小孩子的態度對待他，哪怕他現在要用雞巴操他的後面也是這樣。勒布朗時熱時冷的態度更像是給他甜蜜的糖果又給他殘忍的一巴掌，但戴維斯嘗慣了糖果之後，他連整個玻璃糖罐都想要。勒布朗卻只會用這種憐憫同情卻又無所謂的眼神看他。戴維斯苦痛不堪地憤怒呻吟著，他加大了手上的力度，「為什麼不回答？你說啊！說你的心裡只有我——」他的妒火把理智燒的精光，然後他一把扯掉勒布朗的內褲，露出勒布朗被弄得黏糊糊的後穴，然後就這麼把陰莖直直地捅了進去。勒布朗在被幹進去的那一刻就差點爽得暈了過去，他從來沒經歷過這樣粗暴的性事，他流著淚哭叫不止，急促地呼吸著，似乎這樣就能夠緩解初經人事的後穴被撐開的痛。</p><p>「我不知道，我不知道.........」勒布朗流著眼淚，他搖著腦袋，他從來就拒絕不了戴維斯任何事，即使面對戴維斯強迫式的性愛，他也無法忍心去拒絕。勒布朗被迫在這其中受難，這很艱難，甚至可以說太過分——</p><p>「對不起，我不該強迫你。」戴维斯盯著勒布朗的眼淚，臉上的失落讓戴維斯看起來像個委屈的孩子，「可是、我要怎麼辦，勒布朗，我该怎么办........」他的下顎貼著勒布朗汗濕的額頭喃喃道。</p><p>戴維斯的舌頭從勒布朗濕漉漉的臉頰滑至耳根，然後欺身把勒布朗壓在床上，微微偏著腦袋，近乎虔誠地親掉他的眼淚，然後再次吻上他的嘴唇。勒布朗的手指按在戴維斯的側臉和後頸上，隨著戴維斯向下壓的力度無意識地挪動著。戴維斯逐漸地無法控制在血液里跳動著的衝動，他在親吻的間隙中只捨得退開一毫，然後又迫不及待地重新侵入。勒布朗的又熱又燙，戴維斯最後親吻了一下他的額頭，然後慢慢地分開他的雙腿，像是要讓他感受那些突然多餘出來的羞恥——來自父親的、珍貴的羞恥。</p><p>勒布朗那兩條線條流暢的大腿抖得厲害。戴維斯做的很粗暴，這是他第一次做愛，他極力模仿著記憶裡的影片，每幾秒鐘他的陰莖都會撐開勒布朗酸軟的腸壁。「我想幹你，很早以前就想了，爸爸。」戴維斯說著這種話的語氣平靜的就像只是在陳述一個簡單的想法，而這令勒布朗震驚不已。戴維斯繼續自顧自地說，「我第一次夢遺的對象是你，我整個青春期的夢里都是你，你把屁股抬起來叫我用力去幹你的後面——」</p><p>戴維斯絕對是故意的，勒布朗敢肯定，如果是之前他會推開戴維斯，但他現在不敢，只能任由戴維斯用雞巴插在他的後面，把他操的暈頭轉向。在戴維斯操他的時候他還羞恥的不想睜開眼睛，戴維斯那些話在他的腦子裡打轉，就好像那些本該洇滅在他身體里的矯情又死灰復燃了一樣，並且變本加厲，讓他像個多愁善感的女人。</p><p>在黑暗中勒布朗的感官被無限地放大，他的肉穴緊緊地絞著戴維斯的陰莖，那些細嫩的軟肉收縮著，不斷地把戴維斯的雞巴往更深處吸。勒布朗的屁股好像天生就適合被一插到底，於是戴維斯用力按著他的腰，讓陰莖整個進入到他身體里，隨後勒布朗發出一聲高亢的呻吟，他的手指用力地掐著戴維斯的脖子，現在他的肉洞正在不斷地流著水，「安東尼..........！」勒布朗呻吟著，他被過於強烈的快感弄得暈頭轉向，他第一次做愛的對象竟然是他的兒子，黏稠的水液聲從交合不斷傳來。勒布朗用手臂擋住自己的眼睛，戴維斯見狀，伸出手用力地拽開勒布朗的胳膊。勒布朗疼得叫了一聲，戴維斯的手指不小心碰到了他手心的傷口，他疼的滿頭是汗，「你得看著我，爸爸，看著我，」戴維斯的臉上寫滿了扭曲的憤怒，他每個音節之間都混雜著急促的喘息聲，他不想再表演什麼父慈子孝的搞笑橋段了，「睜開眼睛，爸爸——你有跟那個韋德做過愛嗎？他的雞巴弄得你的後面爽不爽？還是說其實跟我媽做愛的感覺更爽一點？！」戴維斯低頭親吻著勒布朗的眼睛。勒布朗不安地扭動著身子，戴維斯的話讓他戰慄不已，他從沒想過會從戴維斯的口中聽到這些帶有羞辱性質的、難聽的淫言浪語。戴維斯的動作倏地慢了下來，他在勒布朗的胸膛上印下一個吻，目光卻一直往上挑著，始終注視著勒布朗。勒布朗的下腹因為戴維斯這個淺吻而顫抖著抽緊了。勒布朗似乎是看了戴維斯一眼，戴維斯只聽到他的一聲沙啞的喘息。「我不是他們，」隨後戴維斯輕聲說道，用手指摩挲著勒布朗的嘴唇，「我不會像他們那樣對待你的，爸爸。」</p><p>戴維斯喘著粗氣，在勒布朗身上抽插了幾十下後，勒布朗的腸道突然傳出一陣劇烈地收縮，他發出嘶啞的呻吟聲，因為高潮而噴出的乳白色的液體在他的腹部濺開了一大片。戴維斯把勒布朗固定在自己的身前，迅速而有力地往前頂弄了幾下，他無視了勒布朗仍然處在敏感的高潮期，勒布朗因為他的發狠抽插而痛苦難耐地顫抖著，隨著戴維斯的一聲呻吟，他也猛烈地射精了，把那些精液全部釋放在了勒布朗的腸道裡。他把手放在勒布朗結實的小腹上，輕輕按壓著勒布朗的肚子。「爸爸，你會永遠愛我嗎？」戴維斯用嘴唇舔吻去他額頭上的汗水，勒布朗嗚咽著點點頭，過於猛烈的高潮讓他渾身顫抖著，眼前的白光讓他頭暈目眩，他仍舊在被一波一波高潮的快感弄得直翻白眼、動彈不得。勒布朗感覺到自己正在被某種液體填滿，他的後面疼的幾乎合不上，棕黑色的漂亮屁股上沾滿了戴維斯粘稠的白色精液，那個粉紅色的肉洞微微顫抖著，一大股精液順著他的臀部流到床上。</p><p>「........你感覺好些了嗎。」勒布朗摸著他兒子的腦袋，他的身上滿是青紫色的掐痕和牙印，他把戴維斯的頭摟進自己的懷裡，於是戴維斯的身體僵直了。「勒布朗.........對不起，」戴維斯落寞的長睫毛微微顫抖著，他覺得自己就像是個禽獸，緊接著他覺得胸腔中滿溢出一種難以言喻的酸楚感，他的父親的胸膛溫暖結實，他想好好哭上一場，而勒布朗只是抱著他——<br/>
「想哭就哭吧。」勒布朗揉了揉他的腦袋，「明天早上想吃什麼？」勒布朗問，「給你煎個培根配蛋好不好？再加點你最喜歡的煎三文魚片？」</p><p>窗外的雨開始變大了，那些雨聲夾雜著摧枯拉朽之勢降落在這片土地，雨是神明賜予的聖水，而現在戴維斯的心充滿了被灼燒的疼痛。戴維斯望著他的父親，然後他開始不住地掉眼淚，他的眼眶疼得要命，勒布朗只是溫柔地抱著他，用柔軟的嘴唇慢慢地親吻著他的額頭，給予他所有的自己能夠付出的撫慰和溫暖。</p><p> </p><p>※8 一個籃球<br/>
小的時候戴維斯的朋友並不是很多，其他的小朋友會在他在公園裡練習運球時搶走他的球，嘲笑他是沒有媽媽的野孩子。這已經是某種常態化的事情了。</p><p>「戴維斯是個沒有媽媽要的壞小孩——戴維斯，為什麼你姓戴維斯而你爸爸姓詹姆斯啊，你不會連爸爸也不是親生的吧？」他們熱衷於取笑他，當戴維斯沉默不語的時候，他們認為這份安靜是默認，這只會讓他們笑的更大聲。小孩子的殘忍永遠是建立在別人的痛苦之上，並且他們不會有任何違反道德的罪惡感，畢竟他們只是孩子、有無數個理由可以為他們開脫。</p><p>然後戴維斯一個人哭著逃走，那個勒布朗給他買的籃球像個足球一樣被他們踢來踢去，他像隻老鼠一樣躲到他最喜歡的小木馬那裡，抱著膝蓋坐在小木馬的旁邊，只是不住地抽噎。然後過了一會，勒布朗拎著一個手提袋找到了他，勒布朗站在陽光下看著他，然後蹲下來拍了拍他的小腦袋，「怎麼了我的小安東尼，」勒布朗說，「找了你好久，你這個不乖的小傢伙，我們該回家啦。」</p><p>「我不是壞小孩，」戴維斯把頭抬起來，他臉上沾滿了淚水和鼻涕，把勒布朗嚇了一大跳，「爸爸，我不是壞小孩，為什麼媽媽不要我？」於是戴維斯又開始哭，勒布朗簡直慌得要命，他把戴維斯一把抱了起來，任由戴維斯的眼淚鼻涕糊在他的襯衫上。「媽媽沒有不要你......」勒布朗安撫地拍著戴維斯的背，「我們回去好不好，爸爸給你買冰淇淋吃，今天爸爸給你買兩個球，好不好？你想吃香草還是巧克力？」</p><p>第二天的時候那個球回到了戴維斯的房間。勒布朗帶著戴維斯到公園去(他特意請了一天的假)，一個一個、收拾了所有嘲笑安東尼的小孩，他親自到他們的父母面前「找茬」，用難聽的語言譏諷地問候了他們，卻又不帶一點粗俗的內容，令他們啞口無言地帶著他們的孩子對著戴維斯道歉。戴維斯看著領頭的那個趾高氣昂的小胖子像個霜打過的茄子般耷拉著腦袋，他突然覺得不是那麼的難過了。躲在勒布朗背後的戴維斯暗自發出一聲偷笑，然後他抬頭望向勒布朗，就像在仰望著某片專屬於他的天空。</p><p>他的父親永遠在保護他。就像是雨傘永遠會在下雨的時候為你撐開，勒布朗永遠張開他的翅膀保護著戴維斯。他在盡自己所能。</p><p> </p><p>※9 勒布朗的某個朋友<br/>
他愛勒布朗嗎，戴維斯不知道。</p><p>什麼是愛？他每個深夜都在思考這個問題。「我不愛他。」他在思考了一會之後對他自己說。沒有人會愛上自己的親生父親，這聽起來就像是個心理變態者才會做出的事情。但他的理智使他不安。他無數次偷看他的父親洗澡，把浴室門拉開一條隱蔽的縫隙，看著沐浴露的奶白色泡沫短暫停留在勒布朗的身上，順著脊柱流進勒布朗弧線優美的兩臀之間，他目不轉睛地盯著勒布朗尺寸可觀的陰莖，那根半勃的雞巴安靜地蟄伏在勒布朗長著捲曲黑色陰毛的下腹，隨著勒布朗沖洗下身的動作微微顫抖著。那天晚上戴維斯夢遺了，於是他的第一次處男遺精獻給了勒布朗，他夢見勒布朗光裸的脊背，勒布朗什麼都沒穿躺在他的床上，展示著自己美好的身體。那一晚戴維斯睡得並不安穩，後來他才知道那是遺精，但他沒敢告訴勒布朗，只是一個人偷偷洗了內褲才去上學。</p><p>戴維斯倒霉的青春期、他的情感那樣執著瘋狂又畸形變態，都是勒布朗的錯，他在心裡想。某個入涼的秋季，勒布朗的朋友們經常會來家裡拜訪他，那個叫做德懷恩韋德的男人，隨同一起的還有克里斯保羅和卡梅隆安東尼。他們是家裡的常客。</p><p>一天戴維斯抱著籃球進門時，勒布朗正站在落地窗前給花瓶插上一支玫瑰，潔白的窗簾隨著那些金色的閃爍光影和柔和的微風飄落在勒布朗的肩頭上，就像是一幅華麗的油畫。而勒布朗最美的樣子就定格在他回頭對戴維斯露出的容納世間所有柔軟的微笑上，和他那具最富情色風姿的身體。戴維斯終於在心底埋下了一顆充滿了邪惡慾望的種子，那支花其實是韋德送給他父親的，但是勒布朗只是一笑置之，不承認也不回答。戴維斯從小並不爭奪不羨慕什麼，他是個聽話的好孩子，但這一回，他第一次感受到妒忌的滋味——是因為勒布朗，而且他非要不可。</p><p>他從不給韋德好臉色看，明眼人都知道這個男人對他的父親是什麼心思，從不斷送花示好到頻繁地到來，那些花束堆滿了家裡的客廳。後來戴維斯一聞到玫瑰的香氣就想吐。韋德看起來有錢爆了，昂貴的高定西裝和勞力士手錶，他會特意到勒布朗工作的地方，開著他的保時捷接勒布朗下班。好幾次韋德留在他們家吃晚飯。你快滾吧，戴維斯在心裡想，一邊用力地切著餐盤裡的牛排，把它想象成韋德的樣子，韋德和勒布朗正在愉快地交談著，韋德時不時說點俏皮話，把勒布朗逗得樂不可支。於是戴維斯一反平時的態度，當他吃完最後一口的時候，他把餐刀和餐叉用力地摔回盤子裡，然後一聲不吭地往房間走。</p><p>「安東尼，德懷恩叔叔給你帶了點甜品。吃完再回房間吧。」勒布朗對戴維斯說，他起身想去廚房拿那個放在冰箱裡的蛋糕。</p><p>戴維斯介於少年和成熟男人之間的身體在貼身的短袖下顯得結實且性感，他只是自顧自地走回房間，然後用力把門甩上。</p><p>勒布朗尷尬地看了一眼韋德，「沒事，叛逆期的小孩子而已，」韋德說，露出一個可以理解的表情，他對著勒布朗笑了笑，「如果需要幫助可以和我說？一個電話，馬上到家。」韋德給了勒布朗一個擁抱，勒布朗回抱了他，韋德總是這麼讓人安心，在勒布朗最艱難的時候，他不止一次幫了勒布朗大忙。韋德和勒布朗相識於年少時的一場球局，哪怕後來勒布朗徹底放棄了籃球，韋德也沒有放棄他們的感情。</p><p>韋德對此總是充滿了一種遺憾的情感，於是他經常會勸勒布朗去從事籃球相關的工作，但是勒布朗拒絕了，說實話勒布朗不太想再去接觸籃球，自從那次大傷之後——而且他得照顧戴維斯。「謝謝你，德懷恩，你總是這麼關心我。」勒布朗對韋德說，他身後不遠處的房門被悄悄拉開了一條縫隙，在陰影裡，戴維斯站在門後面陰晴不定地看著他，戴維斯的眼睛一直盯著勒布朗看，看著他少見地露出發自內心的笑容。戴維斯思考撒嬌和哭會不會有用一點，每個小聖母都吃這一套，但戴維斯覺得自己可以嘗試一些別的方法緩解自己的怒火。</p><p>——或者打架。 打架不能解決問題，但能讓自己開心，順便讓另一個人不開心。於是第二天放學的時候，戴維斯臉上掛著彩回來了，他一腳踢上冰箱門，拎著一罐冰鎮汽水回到沙發上。勒布朗正在客廳裡織著毛衣，戴維斯過了好些時候才察覺到勒布朗正看著自己，這個眼睛明亮的男人抬起頭來尋找，對上了勒布朗毫不遮掩的、審視的目光。勒布朗歪了歪頭，似乎在用眼神詢問戴維斯怎麼回事。</p><p>「好像不關你的事。」戴維斯說，他臉上的傷口已經差不多結塊了，勒布朗的眉毛皺了起來，「你去打架了？你以前不是這樣的，安東尼——」勒布朗說，一邊嘀咕著一邊去拿醫藥箱。戴維斯自顧自地打開易拉環，「你就坐在那別動。」勒布朗又回頭對他發出一個並不強硬的命令，而他把腳翹在玻璃茶几上，等著勒布朗拿了酒精棉花和大號的創可貼回來。</p><p>「臉轉過來，給你消下毒。」勒布朗說，然後戴維斯乖乖地把右臉朝向勒布朗，勒布朗用鑷子夾著棉球擦過戴維斯臉上的傷口時他疼得齜牙咧嘴。</p><p>「現在知道疼了？」勒布朗說。</p><p>「你就不能輕一點嗎？」戴維斯沒好氣地回答，「他昨天跟你說什麼了？」</p><p>「誰？」勒布朗被戴維斯沒頭沒尾的話弄得一頭霧水。他把大號創可貼的背膠撕開，然後啪地貼在了戴維斯的臉上。</p><p>「韋德啊，那個有錢的闊佬，」戴維斯開始喝他的汽水，「他不會看上你了吧，看上一個已經有兒子了的單身男人？」他吹了一聲讓人遐想的口哨，「要知道他開的可是他媽的保時捷——」他滿意地看到了勒布朗臉上立刻露出的慍色。「我們只是普通朋友。」勒布朗從牙縫裡擠出了這句話、一個一個單詞地。</p><p>「拜託，老爸，他想他媽的睡你，你看不出來嗎——？」戴維斯又氣又樂，「你是真不知道還是假不知道啊？」他喝完之後把罐子捏扁，然後隨手扔進了垃圾桶裡，他摸了摸自己的臉上的創可貼，然後站了起來。在走到拐角處之前他回頭看了勒布朗一眼，勒布朗比剛才更加局促不安地坐在沙發上，戴維斯的眼神晃了晃。在那之後戴維斯就很少見到韋德了——這句話的意思是，韋德很少會來家裡吃飯或者留宿了，戴維斯樂於看到這樣的結果，並且為此保持了好幾天的愉悅心情。</p><p> </p><p>※10 並非情非得已<br/>
戴維斯在勒布朗的懷裡累得睡著了。</p><p>勒布朗得以有機會好好審視一下他的兒子，戴維斯經常會抗拒和他的直接接觸。戴維斯大多數時間並不會給他好臉色看，就和每一個正處於青春期的叛逆小孩一樣，他更樂意躲在房間裡打上一天遊戲機或者和朋友一起去球館打球，而不願意和他的父親多說上幾句話。但和以前大不相同的是，戴維斯逐漸長得像個成熟的男人了，他的外表正處於從男孩向男人過渡期的尾聲，他的下巴上帶著些青色的、淡淡的胡茬，那些發辮耷拉著。他不知道什麼時候給自己打了耳洞，耳朵上正戴著一对冰涼的銀色金屬耳環。</p><p>戴維斯有著長長的睫毛，隨著合上的眼皮微微顫動著，像把小刷子似的。勒布朗幫他簡單地清理乾淨，然後蓋好被子。在给戴维斯翻动身体的时候，他尷尬地看著被單上那一灘半干的精液，他抽了幾張衛生紙隨便擦了擦，這意味著明天他得把整條床單拿去洗乾淨。勒布朗感覺他的後面又腫又疼，他從床上起來走出房間，這一串動作花費了他一大半的力氣。</p><p>然而戴維斯睡得很沉，於是勒布朗輕輕踮著腳走到浴室，戴維斯的房間距離浴室並不算遠，但他卻花費了比平時多上好幾倍的時間。他走進浴室給自己放了一點熱水。現在他的雙腿不停地發著抖，肉洞裡那些已經有點乾凝結塊的精液弄得他的後面傳來一陣陣揮之不去的刺痛異樣感。他把毛巾用熱水打濕之後，捏著毛巾的一個角去擦拭他紅腫的後面，然後伸出一根手指試圖把裡面的精液弄出來。</p><p>勒布朗疼的一邊緊皺眉毛一邊急促地喘息。那些精液流的很深，於是他換了個蹲姿，花費了很大的精力才把自己清理乾淨。在放水的時候他盯著鏡子發呆，我會下地獄嗎——他在心裡想，那些溫熱的水汽弄得他的眼前一片朦朧，但他不想看到戴維斯哭泣的樣子，他的兒子噙著淚水看著他，這只會讓他更加痛苦不堪。神啊，他在心裡喃喃自語，他一直是一個虔誠的信徒，而這也是上帝對他的一次考驗嗎？驅使他和他的兒子交歡，這是多麼骯髒可笑、有悖人倫的秘辛..........戴維斯在做愛的時候一直在看著勒布朗，他的眼底裝滿了從未流露出過的瘋狂的愛意與貪婪，像罪惡的網讓勒布朗無法掙脫、卻又沉浸在其中，而他他樂意被絞死。勒布朗亟待受刑死亡，在他兒子的身下——因為他的兒子愛上的是他——他無法接受他的兒子愛上他，但他同樣無法接受他的兒子愛上別人，然後離他而去——</p><p>在某個瞬間，勒布朗覺得他也瘋了。</p><p> </p><p>※11 雷雨夜<br/>
某個夏天晚上曾經是個雷雨夜。一陣響天徹地的轟隆聲之後，門窗被震得砰砰梆梆直響。戴維斯一下子驚醒過來，隨即開始無法控制地打顫，他咬住了嘴唇。他本來就睡得不太安穩，翻來覆去半宿才堪堪有些睏意，而現在他又重新驚醒了，並且再也睡不著。為了圖涼快他只穿了一條內褲睡覺，而現在他全身冷得要命。窗外翻滾而過的黑色雲浪令他倍感不安，一道閃電撕裂了房內的黑暗，而薄薄的窗簾根本無法阻止雷霆之神的怒火。緊接著、另一波雷聲滾滾而至，比前一個更為洪亮聵耳，裹挾著積毀銷骨的怒意直刺而來。</p><p>夜雨如注般猛烈擊打在窗玻璃上，戴維斯急促地大口喘氣，又吸了口，他依然無法停止自己的顫抖，雷聲、風馳電掣、一聲接著一聲。因為有時，像這樣雷雨交加的夜晚——戴維斯會從雨幕中看到他的母親，他的母親站在狂奔的雨下，用譏諷的神色盯著他看，而兩隻冰冷的眼睛控訴著他醜惡的惡行。戴維斯其實沒什麼好怕的，但是這令他心慌不已，他的母親看上去就像是個死人(雖然她本來就是)，而在這個夏日的雷雨夜，她找上了門。現在，她和她發黃發臭的裹尸佈一起站在骯髒的街道上。</p><p>戴維斯抱著枕頭想了一會，雷雨天的水聲弄得他心煩意亂，於是他選擇敲開勒布朗的門。他決定要做一個騙子，事實上他不過只是有些心悸，他對神鬼之說一點興趣也沒有，他相信那些關於母親的影子不過是他念想的陰影，源於他背德感的羞恥之心，但他決定別有用心地小題大做，用一個孩子孤獨的心騙走勒布朗溫柔的愛。</p><p>他當然成功了，哪怕他已經十六歲，他對這樣的招數早已爐火純青。自從他第一次嘗到了這樣的好處，他有時候會耍這樣的滑頭，因為他知道勒布朗從來不會拒絕他，勒布朗向來不會用陰暗的心思猜測他的兒子——即使戴維斯時常對他保持一種喜怒無常、陰晴不定的態度。勒布朗更願意相信他可能只是小孩心性，畢竟他只是個孩子，勒布朗對他一向有著充裕的耐心。</p><p>勒布朗睡眼惺忪地給他開門，他的身上仍舊帶著尚未消退的拖沓睡意，「你已經十六歲了，」他打趣戴維斯，「你不會還像個哭寶寶一樣會因為打雷聲被嚇的掉眼淚吧？」</p><p>而戴維斯只是沉默地盯著勒布朗，掛上一張受傷的表情、他的父親不安地無言了，在沒開燈的黑暗房間裡，戴維斯的臉看的並不真切，那些遠方的閃電在他的眼睛上一閃而過的光亮——在滾滾雷聲中，勒布朗幾不可聞地歎了口氣。於是勒布朗又重新回到自己的床上，把薄被掀開一個角鑽進去，裡面仍舊殘存著一點尚未散去的餘溫。「睡吧，安東尼。」勒布朗對戴維斯說。而戴維斯點點頭，同樣掀開被子鑽了進去。</p><p>戴維斯和他的父親擠在同一張床上，十六歲的戴維斯個頭已經不小，但是勒布朗並不在意。床上被擠得滿滿當當，夏天、兩個男人在床上一起睡覺，這聽起來像是另一種折磨，但是勒布朗睏得要死，他的頭在碰到枕頭不久便又重新睡著了。他對房間溫度的感受並不敏感，這是一個夏雷夜的掙扎，因為今天晚上先前悶熱的實在是離譜，大概是先前憋著的一場暴雨終於被放出了鐵獸籠。潮黏的汗液從後脊背升起，但戴維斯絕對不可以開窗戶，暴雨會弄濕地板不說，而且失去了隔音的玻璃，那些不間斷落下、擊打的聲音甚至可能會把勒布朗吵醒。</p><p>戴維斯發現當他躺在勒布朗身邊的時候，他那一點心悸很快就煙消雲散了。勒布朗的背朝著戴維斯，戴維斯躺在床上盯著天花板看了一會，然後轉身用臉貼住了勒布朗的後背。與戴維斯想象中不同的是，勒布朗抱起來很舒服，他的皮膚微涼又乾爽，戴維斯聞著他身上沐浴液的好聞香味，用自己的身體和他的身體緊緊貼著。戴維斯把手臂放在勒布朗的腰上，勒布朗睡覺的時候呼吸平緩，然後時間彷彿靜止下來，他就在雨滴停滯在空中的那麼些時間內擁抱住勒布朗。</p><p>就像小時候的無數個夏日的雷雨夜，戴維斯早已記得不太真切，他的父親在黑暗中摟著他，當他在滾滾雷聲中撲進勒布朗的懷裡叫爸爸時，「我會永遠陪在你身邊。」勒布朗說，一邊安撫地拍著戴維斯顫抖不止的脊背。勒布朗看著被風吹起來的窗簾，窗外的雷光閃過天際，憂鬱、深沉的黑色夜空，勒布朗給戴維斯輕輕哼著安眠的曲子，「一閃一閃亮晶晶.........滿天都是小星星.............♪」直到雨聲漸漸地、慢慢地變得平緩了下來，一切又重歸寂靜。</p><p> </p><p>※12 俄狄浦斯之死<br/>
戴維斯再次夢見了他的母親。</p><p>他的母親就像是個難驅的魂靈一樣貫穿了他的整個人生。很小的時候他有關於母親的夢幾乎全都是思愫，他幻想著母親溫柔的懷抱和臉龐，當他意識到他是一個沒有母親的孩子時。在幼稚園的時候他會羨慕別的孩子有母親，那個美麗的存在，他對這個未知的虛無又渴望、卻又感到不安。</p><p>直到後來戴維斯發現隨著年歲的增長，他關於母親的夢愈來愈少，勒布朗開始佔據他的夢庭，造訪他的無數個夢。他沒有母親，但是勒布朗為他做的、比一般的父親還要多上無數倍。他不像是那種沉默寡言的存在，在家庭中擔任一個隨時會被遺忘的低存在度的角色。在這個只有勒布朗和戴維斯兩人組成的家庭中，勒布朗扮演著一個雙重的定位，他一人承擔著兩人的角色。勒布朗為他做過無數次飯，在每個夜晚來到他的房間，為他掖好被子。</p><p>但戴維斯不懂怎麼去表露自己的情感，他有好幾次想大聲告訴勒布朗，我不是不喜歡你，我喜歡你簡直喜歡到要瘋了，他在無數個夜晚輾轉反側，思考他對他的父親究極是何種情感。他以為他可能只是青春期的意亂情迷、只是一時的荷爾蒙上頭或者是其他誤會——勒布朗永遠把他當做一個長不大的孩子，但他想做個男人，不再是那個需要保護的小孩子。在勒布朗一個人在深夜的沉夢裡哭泣的時候，他偷偷打開房間的門，眼睛悄悄地窺視著他的父親，勒布朗把自己藏在陰影裡，那些抽噎聲被勒布朗死死地壓抑在喉嚨裡，悲傷的氣氛在黑暗裡翻湧。戴維斯不安地絞著手指，他一瞬間有了想衝進去擁抱住勒布朗的衝動，但是他那雙手根本沒有足夠的力氣，他無法把他的父親從那不幸的夢境之中拯救出來。</p><p>戴維斯每一次都是這樣，他永遠不知道如何能讓他的父親好受一些，而他任性的所作所為只會一次又一次地加重勒布朗的痛苦。戴維斯對勒布朗的態度更加煩躁，他真的像個孩子，因為得不到玉桂樹上的花朵，於是他充滿了想把樹幹砍斷的慾望，把那棵樹砍倒，然後把它燒成灰燼。</p><p>戴維斯怎麼可能敢讓他的父親知道，自己竟然對他存有著那樣的心思呢？而勒布朗很多時候覺得那孩子真是變得沉默古怪、冷酷極了，同小時候不一樣的是，在自己試圖用溫和的微笑跟戴維斯講話的時候，戴維斯不再像以前那樣露出一個愉快的笑臉，而總是故作冷漠不理，甚至對他惡語相加。「你得聽話一點，安東尼，做個乖孩子好嗎？」勒布朗對戴維斯的態度只是皺了皺眉，他的聲音是那麼的好聽，就像是含著一口金色的龍舌蘭。</p><p>「你真的很啰嗦，老爸。」可是戴維斯只是抱著他的滑板就走了，可是誰又知道這個技巧高超的傢伙在第一個街口就心神不寧地和他的滑板一起摔了個四仰八叉呢。</p><p>他的母親逐漸變成一種類似夢魘一樣的存在，「你得離開他！他是我的！」戴維斯聽見他的母親對著他尖叫，用扭曲的臉呼吸著。某個夜晚的時候他被困在夢境，他的母親只是皺著眉頭。你得愛誰？他喃喃自語，聽著他的母親厲聲咒罵，但是他得愛我。戴維斯在心裡想，當他意識到這一點的時候他覺得自己有些不對勁。看不清臉的母親站在那裡看著他。</p><p>他要和他的母親，去爭奪他的父親。僅此而已。</p><p> </p><p>※13 玫瑰盛開之地<br/>
——而我的所有傷口都來源於愛，來源於愛、愛、愛。</p><p>等戴維斯醒過來的時候已經是早晨了。他被天邊泛起的微光喚醒，然後他在床上仰躺了一會兒。他想了些事情，腦子裡空蕩蕩的發出一點回響。又過了一會兒，他坐起身把衣服穿好，然後從他的房間裡出來。勒布朗正站在廚房為他做早餐。</p><p>他鼓起勇氣從後面擁抱住他的父親。勒布朗的肩膀很結實，從外面斜射進房間裡的陽光、一點輕輕飄落的灰塵，牆上貼著米黃色的花紋墻紙，沉穩的木質色調壁櫥櫃。這個屋子太過寂靜、太過安穩，勒布朗僵住了，他一動不動的身體像是要被光芒吞噬一般漸漸朦朧。戴維斯看向年長一點的男人，翹了翹嘴角試圖擺出一個輕鬆的表情，但他很難這麼做，勒布朗的茫然讓他感到有些脫力。戴維斯眼底一閃而過的脆弱讓勒布朗的眼眶不由自主的濕潤起來。勒布朗的胸口膨脹起一股衝動，如果可以，他願意傾盡所能抹去戴維斯的寂寞，只要能讓對方像個孩子一樣重新笑起來。</p><p>戴維斯張嘴想說點什麼，勒布朗搖搖頭。「安東尼，你還只是個孩子。」他皺著眉頭低聲說，對方暖烘烘的體溫透過兩人相貼的部位滲進他的皮膚，他的兒子只是鬆鬆的圈著他的背，勒布朗卻覺得無法呼吸，他的胸口開始發燙，一點愧疚感燒上他的眼眶。</p><p>「我已經十八歲了，爸爸。」戴維斯對勒布朗說。他用平靜的語調訴說著這個已實現的事實，對方有些木然的態度讓戴維斯的心碎了一小角。太疼了，那些碎片刺進他的肉裡，他知道勒布朗的下一句必然是「我們不合適」，或者是「我是你的父親」。他花了無數個日夜去接受這個事實，他垂下眉毛，他知道他的父親是個保守的人，他有想過在這之後他們的關係會變得有多僵、有多尷尬，但他不能再等下去了——他不想因為錯過或者猶豫而痛苦一輩子，看著一個新的女人加入他們的家，他得喊她母親或者媽媽，看著他們在客廳裡接吻。他覺得勒布朗應該是個異性戀，不然哪來的他呢——</p><p>「就因為我是你的親生兒子嗎？你不愛我，你為什麼又要答應我，爸爸？你不喜歡我，為什麼又要和我做愛？我從來沒有和別人做過愛，你拿走了我的第一次，卻又要這樣騙我？」戴維斯的眼睛裡寫滿了悲哀而又譴責的神色，勒布朗繃緊了背，他的良心感到不安，做了一個深呼吸，他在掙扎中翻湧、那個該死的秘密在瘋狂撞擊著鐵籠，隨著戴維斯的一滴眼淚滴落在勒布朗後頸的皮膚上，勒布朗終於長長地歎了一口氣。像是解脫了一般，他把籠門一點、一點地打開了。</p><p>「事實上，你不是。」勒布朗一字一句地說，隨著戴維斯的表情從迷惑到震驚，他繼續講述著這個被塵封了十八年的秘密，「而且，我也是第一次。」勒布朗悠悠的聲線飄進戴維斯的耳朵里，權當一根橄欖枝。</p><p>「什麼——那..........那我的媽媽？」戴維斯的聲音抖得要命，他感覺一大股滾燙的血液往他的大腦翻湧，他的臉變得又紅又熱，他並非勒布朗的親生兒子，那麼一切都說的通了——聞所未聞的母親、截然不同的姓氏、沒有任何共通點的長相..........戴維斯隱約感覺到對方有意無意的在把話題牽引到一個奇怪的方向，勒布朗揮去腦海裡對自己的責難，如同卸下枷鎖般放鬆身子，「沒有。」勒布朗用一種故作不滿的語氣回答戴維斯，「我甚至沒談過戀愛，拜託。」他低頭繼續切著木砧板上的胡蘿蔔，把它們切成細細的絲狀。</p><p>戴維斯聽著刀具切落的聲音，他感覺他的心跳在急劇加快，他不願意後悔，因為他曾經經歷過無數個愛而不得的夜晚，他在思念的輪迴裡迷茫卻又痛苦，而現在他決定做點什麼。「那給我一個機會好嗎，勒布朗。」輕輕地、他用只有他們兩個人才能聽到的音量對勒布朗說，就像是在講述什麼秘密，他把嘴唇貼在勒布朗的後頸上，親吻著他的皮膚。勒布朗咬住下唇，他們在不安中無言，在氣氛將要變得尷尬的前一秒，勒布朗最終打破了沉默，「那你得先好好學習，我會嘗試著考慮一下的。」勒布朗對他說，戴維斯輕聲的呼吸在他的耳邊緩慢地起伏著。</p><p>然後戴維斯感覺所有的委屈和不安都融化了，那座冰山徹底崩塌成了冰裂的碎片，在大海上漂浮著，他低頭在對方肩上蹭去眼裡翻湧的濕潤。勒布朗閉上了眼睛，這已經是他所能為戴維斯做的最多。</p><p>正文完。</p><p> </p><p>番外1 冠軍的獎賞<br/>
這是2012年NCAA總決賽，肯塔基對陣堪薩斯。</p><p>勒布朗坐在觀眾席上，戴維斯給了他一張前排的票，這使他得以近距離地觀看整場比賽。他感到有些緊張，只要贏下這場，就意味著肯塔基大學將會成為全國總冠軍。勒布朗一邊喝著冰可樂一邊目不轉睛地盯著戴維斯，球場上充滿了汗水和喘息聲，戴維斯穿著有些寬大的白色球衣，此刻他已經在籃下建立起屬於他的禁飛區，隨著接下來戴維斯的一個大帽扇飛對面的球，勒布朗沒忍住笑了出來。</p><p>「嘿，老兄，你也喜歡安東尼戴維斯？」勒布朗旁邊的男人出聲問他，他和勒布朗一樣都穿著藍色的肯塔基應援短袖，勒布朗挑了挑眉毛，「喜歡啊，」思考了一下之後，他說，「我可喜歡他了，我可是看著他長大的。」</p><p>「你關注他這麼久了？」男人瞪大了眼睛，「我是AD後援會的創辦者之一，你要考慮加入我們的網絡群組嗎，我們擁有AD的一手消息和獨家照片，成為會員的話甚至還可以獲得和AD一起打球的機會！」他打開手機，「我們可以加個好友，先生，我們群組現在大約快有一千人了。」他的過分熱情讓勒布朗不知道怎麼拒絕，勒布朗只得打開手機加了那個他所謂的後援會。至少它不用收錢，勒布朗想，要是要收會費他就馬上退掉，雖然他很好奇男人所謂的一手消息和獨家照片是什麼就是了。</p><p>但是比賽更重要。勒布朗把注意力再次轉移回球場上。戴維斯滿頭大汗，用力地喘著粗氣，他在底角能感知到不遠處一個頻頻飄過來的視線，於是他故意回頭，把勒布朗抓了個正著。勒布朗像做賊一樣不好意思地把視線挪開，做了個讓他好好比賽的手勢——戴維斯則是挑了挑眉毛，然後直接接球為勒布朗表演了一個漂亮的三分幹拔。</p><p>勒布朗看的有些心跳加速，戴維斯進球後迅速回防，對方身上流瀉出的一點野性氣息讓勒布朗不得不承認這傢伙確實是個打球好手。他在場邊樂得不行，一邊看著肯塔基的分數越疊越高，最終停留在59-67上。短暫的沉默過後，藍色的海洋沸騰了，勒布朗看著戴維斯興奮地跑到中場去，和他的隊友們挨個撞胸慶祝。戴維斯一邊大喊大叫，一邊把他的球衣用力地脫了下來，那條白色的布被他往觀眾席隨手一扔。勒布朗皺了皺眉毛，趁著那條球衣還沒被注意到之前把它撿了起來。</p><p>勒布朗站在遠處看著戴維斯和隊友談笑，然後轉身離開觀眾席，在他最後一次回頭看向戴維斯的方向時，戴維斯並沒有離開原地，他們的目光穿越無盡的人群在半空中糾纏在一起。明亮的場館燈光伴隨著四散的祝賀彩帶打在戴維斯的身上，年輕的男人站在光裡，嘴角帶著淺淺的笑意。隔著距離，勒布朗一瞬間似乎抓住了對方眼底閃爍著的繾綣情意。周圍嘈雜的人群推搡著勒布朗往前走，但勒布朗移不開視線，他的心跳像沉默的深海裡緩緩上升的氣泡，隨著戴維斯對他眨了眨眼，漸漸加速，最後在水面上炸開。</p><p>在人潮裡，勒布朗的腳步突然停住了。</p><p>戴維斯從隊友中脫開身，他邁開腳步朝勒布朗走來，剛剛結束了比賽的戴維斯渾身散著熱氣，精壯的上身被大片透明的汗液覆蓋。戴維斯手臂鼓起的二頭肌和寬闊的肩膀讓勒布朗有些心跳加速，和小時候那個瘦小的孩子截然不同，他已經是一個成熟的男人了。戴維斯分開人群，追隨著勒布朗的氣味，像一塊磁鐵一樣來到勒布朗的身邊。似乎是被汗水黏得難受，戴維斯剝下身上的打底緊身衣，赤裸著結實的上身。勒布朗假裝不經意的瞥過戴維斯滲著汗水的腹肌，戴維斯用手得意洋洋地攬住了他。「我今天表現得怎麼樣，勒布朗？」戴維斯對著勒布朗的耳朵輕聲說，勒布朗的害羞在這一瞬間向上翻湧，化作肉眼可見的潮紅從脖子一路向上躥到耳尖。</p><p>勒布朗有些手足無措，面對眼前看盡他糗態的戴維斯不知道該怎麼辦。戴維斯看著勒布朗，然後伸手摸了摸勒布朗的後頸，那上面仍舊有一個尚未消退的牙印。戴維斯有個微妙且有趣的習慣，他會在自己的所有物上標記姓名、或者是縫上姓名牌。後來戴維斯在那個勒布朗送給自己的球上寫上了自己的名字，就像是宣誓主權一樣，他用黑色的油性筆在上面用力地塗畫，然後狠狠地打了個圈——</p><p>戴維斯用手指摩挲著勒布朗的皮膚，勒布朗的眼神尷尬地到處亂瞟，然後他注意到那個男人、那個AD後援會會長，正在用一種難以置信的眼神看著他。他的嘴唇動了動，對著勒布朗做了個「你在幹什麼」的口型。勒布朗的臉頰如同燒紅般滾燙，接下來他的手機在口袋裡發出一聲震動，緊接著是一連串響亮的提示音。那些電子音打斷了他們之間曖昧的氛圍。</p><p>呃，是那個該死的AD後援會。勒布朗的臉色不太好看，他發誓整個群裡都會飛滿他和戴維斯的親密照片，他就不應該答應那個入群邀請——那些提示音變得不合時宜了起來，戴維斯瞇了瞇他的眼睛。他顯然注意到了這些吵鬧的聲音。</p><p>「你加了什麼亂七八糟的群？」戴維斯問他。</p><p>勒布朗把手機從口袋裡拿了出來，那個AD後援會仍在以一個極快的速度刷新著消息。戴維斯看了一眼屏幕，「這個群還挺無聊的。」他說，顯然是一副被逗樂了的樣子。</p><p>「可是他們說有你的一手消息和獨家照片？」勒布朗說，「我還挺好奇的。畢竟我得關心一下你的生活日常。」他抬手捏了捏對方的臉蛋，卻在下一刻被反手抓住手腕。</p><p>「那你喜歡什麼樣的照片，這樣的嗎？」戴維斯低聲問他，然後湊近過來把兩人的雙唇貼在一起。</p><p>勒布朗聽見周圍傳來驚促的尖叫，完了，他的心裡咯噔一聲，他所預想的所有尷尬在戴維斯落在自己唇角的親吻下潰敗一地。戴維斯的臉在勒布朗的面前放大了，勒布朗對上戴維斯的視線，而後者緩慢扇抖了兩下長長的睫毛，「不把眼睛閉上嗎？」戴維斯吐出一個溫柔的問句，隨後再次吻上了勒布朗的嘴唇，他含住勒布朗口腔中灼熱的舌尖，然後慢慢地親吮著，就像是對待某種珍寶一樣。勒布朗在一片天旋地轉中閉上了他的眼睛。</p><p>細微的布料摩擦聲和呻吟聲，戴維斯脫去勒布朗身上的衣物。他們先前已經在場館裡糾纏了五分鐘，周圍此起彼伏的口哨聲和尖叫聲都無法讓兩人停止親吻彼此。勒布朗感覺到戴維斯的性器在白色的寬大球褲裡硬的生疼，他被戴維斯半拉半扯地帶到更衣室，戴維斯的呼吸粗重急促，勒布朗的腦中如跑馬燈一般播放著各種仿佛即將發生的淫亂畫面，他全身的血液全被那些跳動的場景弄得往大腦上壓。</p><p>戴維斯在安靜的更衣室裡用力地舔吻著勒布朗，而勒布朗只是睜著金棕色的雙眼任由他加深這個吻。勒布朗品嘗起來就像是一隻剝好了的蜜柑，戴維斯把兩人的嘴唇壓得更緊，他們的鼻樑緊緊地貼在一起，帶著一點汗水。戴維斯的大手正極盡情色的揉捏著勒布朗的臀部，「我想操你。」在親吻的間隙，戴維斯在勒布朗的耳邊用挑逗的語氣說。他已經不再是當初那個會因為手淫而害羞哭泣的大男孩，扒開他看上去具有迷惑性的外表，他在某種意義上來說就是個不得了的小惡魔。戴維斯的陰莖用力地頂著勒布朗的下腹。而勒布朗安靜的可怕，戴維斯猜想著對方是害羞，他熱衷於在做愛的時候激起勒布朗的一點羞恥心。於是戴維斯低頭對著對方棕色的皮膚又舔又親，「你想要我用什麼樣的姿勢操你，爸爸？」戴維斯啞著聲音問他，他的發辮隨著他的動作微微顫抖著，「你得獎勵我，勒布朗，今天你得聽我的...........。」他在勒布朗富有彈性的圓潤乳肉上啃出兩個牙印，留下印記的時候他滿意的聽見勒布朗發出一聲帶著疼痛的驚喘。</p><p>「................後面。」</p><p>勒布朗有氣無力地回答，他覺得這個孩子真的被他寵壞了。</p><p>戴維斯扯下礙事的球褲，解放出自己已經硬的發疼的棕色肉莖，黑色的腿環緊緊地扣在他光裸的小腿上，他滾燙的呼吸夾著淡淡的汗水味洶湧地撲向勒布朗。感受到背肌上落下的溫熱親吻，勒布朗口齒不清地含糊哼哼，他在鋪著柔軟地毯的地上換成一個跪趴的姿勢。戴維斯用手拍了一把勒布朗結實的臀肉，兩眼發直的看著那個微微收縮、被他無數次侵犯玩弄過的肉粉色洞口，他用牙齒扯開一包黃色的避孕套，把乳膠套子丟到一邊去，然後把包裝袋裡面那些黏糊糊的透明液體倒在勒布朗的臀縫間，把手指伸進了那個深埋在臀瓣之間的地方。勒布朗繃緊身子發出一聲尖叫，接著是不受自己控制的呻吟聲，他咬住下唇回頭看了一眼戴維斯，眼神近乎哀求。而戴維斯有點不痛快地挑了挑眉毛，「把你欠操的小屁股翹好。」他一字一句地說，享受著勒布朗因為緊張而不斷收縮著的肉壁。勒布朗被後穴裡的手指幾乎快弄軟了腰，戴維斯用手指摳弄著那些細密的褶皺，潤滑液把勒布朗的臀縫弄得濕乎乎的一大片。勒布朗的陰莖已經開始滴水，戴維斯又往他的後面加了一根手指，「你這幅樣子真讓我想對你亂來，勒布朗。」戴維斯說，他舔了舔唇，手指陷進腸道凸起的某個點位，用力勾弄了一下，於是勒布朗渾身劇烈地顫抖，然後猝不及防地射了出來。</p><p>「啊.......說、說不定........我就想被你亂來，你可以再用力一點..........。」勒布朗喘息著說。</p><p>乳白色的精液把地毯弄得一團糟，而勒布朗仍處在高潮的空檔期，他的呼吸聲急促又沉重，戴維斯抽出手指，然後用手握住自己的陰莖，一寸一寸地頂進勒布朗緊窄火熱的小徑。勒布朗發出被填滿的呻吟，他扭動著腰身，讓戴維斯的陰莖能夠進入的更深一些。戴維斯一邊抽動著陰莖一邊將上身緊貼勒布朗的背部，用手指玩弄豐滿胸脯上的艷紅乳頭，這個後入的姿勢充滿了羞辱感、並且讓體內的硬物插得更深，勒布朗感覺自己要被捅穿了——戴維斯的撞擊又快又狠，那些黏糊糊的肉體碰撞的水液聲迴蕩在勒布朗的耳邊，「安東尼、安東尼........」勒布朗有些飄飄然，他迷蒙地睜著眼睛承受著身後的抽插，戴維斯感覺到身下的身軀漸漸繃緊，勒布朗的穴道猛然加劇的收縮夾得他頭皮發麻，「勒布朗，你的裡面緊的要命，」戴維斯咬著牙齒說，他直起身子深呼吸一口氣，然後用力掐住勒布朗的腰身，把雞巴用力往勒布朗的肉洞裡面使勁鑿，那些火熱的媚肉像一張小嘴一樣緊緊地吸著他的龜頭。</p><p>勒布朗把屁股翹得高高的，他的背肌彎曲成一個優美而又情色的弧度，戴維斯紅紅的臉上滴下幾滴汗液，他加大了抽送的力度。勒布朗努力呼吸，他的臉被自己的淚水和唾液弄得一塌糊塗，戴維斯像在擰毛巾一樣收緊手指，狠狠地抓著他的臀肉，勒布朗的大腦因為缺氧的快感而發脹發暈，他的眼前一片發白，意識飄遠的時候快感變得加倍鮮明，那些金星在他眼前炸裂開來，他的下身又一次洩在了這張倒霉的地毯上。戴維斯低頭咬住勒布朗的肩膀，發狠地啃著，伴隨著勒布朗近乎斷氣的呻吟聲，他悶哼著把精液悉數繳械在了勒布朗的肉洞裡面。</p><p>勒布朗臉上的潮紅還未消散，他半闔著溫熱的眼皮靜靜的承受著戴維斯細碎的親吻。「我好像把你弄傷了......勒布朗？」戴維斯看見勒布朗肩膀上那個正往外滲著血的牙印，他有些心虛地伸舌頭舔了舔，勒布朗臀肉上的青紅掐痕像是某種授勛的結果，勒布朗撐著酸痛的腰試圖換個姿勢讓自己好受些。「去沖個澡吧。」戴維斯在勒布朗的耳邊低語，像條大狗狗似地緊緊黏著他，然後戴維斯得到了一個狀似答應的點頭。</p><p> </p><p>番外2 一段往事<br/>
勒布朗的生活有一半是籃球。</p><p>十八歲的勒布朗是整個高中最好的籃球天才，他只要拿到球就可以做到命中投籃，按照某種話術來說，就是「小前鋒的最高要求就是做到全能」，而勒布朗就是全能的代名詞。他在好幾年前就名震整個州區，所有人都知道阿克倫有個叫做勒布朗詹姆斯的年輕人，他也許能夠做到邁克爾喬丹所不能做到的事。所有人都在期待他高中畢業參加選秀，所有人都覺得這是理所當然的事情，他會成為狀元，然後——</p><p>直到響亮的撞擊讓勒布朗從茫然的暈乎中找回一絲理智，他的膝蓋傳來一陣撕裂般的疼痛，仿佛生生被剜下一塊肉，他覺得眼前發黑，全身像被切斷了一樣無法動彈。他感覺他的頭撞到了某種堅硬的東西，然後他的額角開始不斷地流出溫熱的液體。</p><p>「你還可以動嗎，勒布朗？」他聽到有人問他。他發不出具體的音節，只能嗚嗚地哼了幾聲。</p><p>於是有人湊過來把他抬到擔架上，這場區賽因為這個不幸的插曲被判定了死刑，勒布朗一動不動地躺著，他感覺他的魂靈隨著他的意識不斷地向上飄去，他聽見有人在大喊大叫、有人在叫他的名字——很疼，他想，他的腦子裡仍在復盤剛才那個扣籃，可能是因為他沒有找好落腳點，對方的蓋帽顯然足夠乾淨利落，他下次得注意好自己的跑位，分差是12分，對面的隊長已經五犯離場，六分鐘、現在他們還有機會嗎——</p><p>他不知道機會會不會來臨。在他徹底神志不清之前他意識到這些很快與他無關了。他很快被抬上了救護車，然後他就什麼都不知道了。</p><p>等到勒布朗在純白色的被褥裡醒來，已經是兩天後了。這期間他醒醒睡睡過好幾次，但他都很難保持清醒的狀態。他只是在床上發出迷糊的呻吟，然後出現一些難以名狀的幻覺。現在他的胸腔開始脹痛，隨後他感覺到自己的左膝蓋仍舊有些輕微的酸痛，他的右腿發麻，連腳趾也動不了，一旦他試圖移動他的右腿，一陣鑽心的麻意就會從右腿傳遍全身。空氣裡充滿了消毒水味，他的身旁站著一根冰冷的金屬鐵杆，上面掛著兩袋讓人很難愉悅起來的透明液體。整間病房裡散發著某種難以形容的氣息，漸進式使得他對周遭的事物感到不安。他在床上躺了一會，換了個躺姿直到他感到稍微好受了一些。然後過了大概半個小時，似乎到了格洛裡亞來探望他的規定時間。</p><p>他的母親眼睛紅紅的，顯然仍舊沉浸在兒子受傷的悲痛中，她看著勒布朗一言不發。勒布朗無聊地用手指去戳弄著手背上的那個明顯的針眼，「老媽，」他試著直起身子，抬頭看了一眼看上去有些憔悴的格洛裡亞，「我睡了多久？」</p><p>「兩天，」格洛裡亞歎了一口氣，「勒布朗，我不知道該不該跟你說.............。」她把手裡拎著的醫院餐盒放在勒布朗床邊的小桌子上，然後拉開邊上的椅子坐了下來。勒布朗拉扯著他左手食指上的那個小小的儀器，有種想把上面的金屬夾片拔下來、把它丟到窗外去的衝動。「你說吧，老媽。」勒布朗的表情沒什麼變化，他比任何人都要了解他的身體，其實早就猜算到某個不好的結果的時候他已經感到一點焦慮，只是他還抱有一絲僥倖的心裡。他挑挑眉，讓自己整個人往後陷進枕頭裡去，太薄的枕頭讓他直接撞上了後面的床架，那些冰冷的金屬硌得他背脊生疼。</p><p>格洛裡亞挽了挽自己垂在肩上的棕髮：「你得答應我不可以做傻事，勒布朗。」她說，臉上的表情看起來充滿了擔憂和難以言喻的情感。</p><p>「我不是這種人，」勒布朗翻了一個白眼，他伸手取過餐盒，把上面套著的橡皮筋解了下來，裡面是水煮玉米粒和一隻已經剝好了的雞蛋，還有兩塊沒有撒任何調味粉的雞肉餅。他咬了一口雞肉餅，當他清醒過來的時候，一股洶湧的飢餓感從胃裡傳來，他開始解決這些寡淡無味的午餐。格洛裡亞憂慮地看著他，「你吃慢一點，勒布朗，小心噎到，」她深深地吐了一口氣，語氣聽起來很關心，所以就讓接下來這句話聽起來顯得格外殘忍，「——他們說，你可能以後都不能打籃球了。」</p><p>勒布朗的咀嚼聲停住了。</p><p>格洛裡亞緊張地直冒手汗，她小心翼翼地窺探著兒子的表情，這個像是死刑一樣的通知，但勒布朗看上去神色並沒有什麼變化。氣氛開始變得沉默，勒布朗只是點點頭，又開始重新咀嚼他的雞肉餅，直到他吃完第二塊，「那就不能打吧。」他的語氣聽上去就像在談論一件小的不能再小的事情。</p><p>勒布朗又開始低頭用勺子挖著玉米粒，那些金黃色的玉米粒在盒子裡滾來滾去。格洛裡亞看著他的兒子，她的神色中閃過一絲痛苦，「勒布朗，我遲點陪你出去走走好不好？」她又問，像是在討好勒布朗一般開口，但是勒布朗並不需要這些，他只是沉默地搖了搖頭。這使得格洛裡亞更加不忍再看她的兒子，「那你好好休息，媽媽先走了。」她說，勒布朗只是漫不經心地看著她。</p><p>格洛裡亞把自己的手包從床邊拿起，她更加不安地看著勒布朗，「不要胡思亂想，勒布朗。」她嚅囁著說，然後逃跑似的離開了充滿壓抑氣氛的房間。勒布朗側耳傾聽著格洛裡亞逐漸遠去的腳步聲，直到完全聽不見才收回視線。</p><p>房間裡重新變得安靜，他能夠聽見房門外面人們走來走去的聲音，但隔著門板，他只覺得整個世界仿佛只剩下了自己。他垂下眼皮，看著餐盒上陽光灑落的不規則光影，把最後一點食物扒拉乾淨。勒布朗感覺他的右腿稍微恢復了一些知覺，他的血液開始重新流動。外面的天氣很好，一點白色的雲蓋在太陽上，於是勒布朗抬起頭，他最後看了一次房間，然後起身下床，他決定去曬曬太陽，或者隨便做點什麼人們在一覺醒來之後會做的事。</p><p>勒布朗已經累得滿頭大汗，他才走了短短幾百公尺，他沿著醫院的金屬扶手緩慢地前進，房間裡有一副不知道是誰的拐杖(也許是他的)，在這之前他從來沒有意識到自己的身體竟變得如此虛弱，他沒走幾步便氣喘吁吁，拐杖頂的他腋下生疼。他試圖加快自己的步伐，但他現在笨拙的可笑，隨著一個不適的打滑，他重重地摔倒在醫院冰冷的地磚上，手術後被包紮起的位置傳來的劇痛彰顯著他毫無疑問地扯到了傷口。他疼的躺在地上倒抽冷氣，過了幾分鐘，他試著重新支撐起身子，一點一點、慢慢地從地上爬了起來。</p><p>勒布朗逐漸開始習慣了拐杖，他每天會抽空去外面的草地上走一走，去曬曬太陽，用他自己的話來說就是「防止自己被螨蟲淹沒」。有時候格洛裡亞會抽空來看他，她幫勒布朗在學校請了一個月的病假，有時候則是德懷恩韋德，他在一場5V5中認識的球友，韋德經常會給他帶點水果、或者是帶著露水的鮮花。</p><p>韋德會在每個週末定時來看望勒布朗，他幫勒布朗把房間裡的花瓶換了一枝新鮮的花插進去，勒布朗正躺在床上耷拉著眼皮小憩，韋德坐在邊上用水果刀給他削了一隻蘋果。「我還挺想參加麥當勞的扣籃大賽的。」勒布朗對韋德說，這本來不應該是個問題，但是醫生告訴他最好不要再參加籃球訓練了，這無異於宣判了他籃球生涯的死刑。韋德沉默地看著他，把切成塊的蘋果裝進了玻璃碗裡遞給勒布朗，「吃點水果吧，」他想了想之後開口說，「等你好起來了我們可以去來場3V3慶祝一下。」</p><p>「啊哈德懷恩，你喜歡小兔子嗎？」勒布朗沒有直接回答他的邀請，韋德把蘋果塊切成了小兔子的樣子，紅色的蘋果皮像兔子耳朵一樣高高地翹著。「你可以教我怎麼把蘋果削成這樣嗎？」勒布朗用牙籤叉起一塊蘋果吃掉，一邊咀嚼著一邊問。</p><p>「可以。」韋德點點頭，勒布朗來了興致，於是他們一個下午都在研究如何削出小兔子、或者其他的小動物，那些韋德帶來的水果被糟蹋的一乾二淨。勒布朗不得不把這些被切過的水果分給其他病房的病人。韋德在陽光下看著勒布朗專心致志地切雕著那些水果，後者的腿還要幾個月才能好全，但是他知道勒布朗就快要出院了，勒布朗早上才跟他這麼說過，也許就是這一兩天的事。</p><p>於是在這個週二的下午，勒布朗出院了。他背著他那個半舊的籃球包，籃球鞋和墨綠色的球衣被揉成一團塞進了裡面。他早就習慣了一個人，韋德提議說要送他回去，但他拒絕了，他想了想還是決定自己打車。下午的陽光明亮卻不炙熱，反而暖洋洋的曬著這個橘色的小鎮，當勒布朗回到他位於城鎮的廉租房的時候，他發現他家門口多了一只陌生的棕褐色硬紙箱。</p><p>這就是某個新的故事的開始，正如我所說的那樣，勒布朗很多年以後還會重新咀嚼這段回憶，就像是某個小瓶子被拔開了軟木塞，一點晨露滴落在勒布朗的手心上。一張像枯葉一樣皺巴巴的紙條靜靜地躺在勒布朗的腳邊。有些發黃的紙上，用炭鉛筆歪歪扭扭地寫著一點什麼，就像是某種冥冥的符咒，勒布朗彎下腰，把它從地上撿了起來。</p><p>他把紙條展平，那上面只有一個簡單的英文名字。</p><p>安東尼戴維斯。</p><p> </p><p>番外3 搖籃曲<br/>
(天雷男媽媽文學罷了，慎看)<br/>
(泥死人了⚠️小心變態)<br/>
(可能是最全的同人文餵奶指南←大誤會)<br/>
戴維斯的哭聲弄得勒布朗有些心煩意亂。也不能說是煩躁，主要是勒布朗找不出讓他持續這麼久哭鬧的原因。這個孩子自從被勒布朗收養以來身體就不太好，勒布朗想辦法給他補了點檸檬酸鈣，又給他添了點輔食。好不容易長了幾斤肉，但戴維斯依舊看到奶瓶就扭頭，勒布朗試著換過幾個奶瓶的牌子，但毫無例外地都失敗了。</p><p>戴維斯偶爾還會吐奶，勒布朗好不容易才抑制住想要把奶瓶硬塞進他嘴裡的衝動。勒布朗把新買的奶瓶放進水里大概煮燙了十分鐘左右，然後又用冷水過了一遍。讓戴維斯乖乖喝奶這件事情讓勒布朗愁的焦頭爛額，戴維斯對奶粉的感覺還好，然而他對軟硅膠的奶嘴卻充滿了抗拒。勒布朗花了點精力把奶粉沖泡好，此刻戴維斯仍舊發出抽噎的聲音，勒布朗皺了皺眉頭，走到那張屬於戴維斯的小床邊上。他用手把戴維斯輕輕從裡面抱了出來。</p><p>「你得給我聽話點，安東尼。」勒布朗說，他用自己的手臂托住戴維斯的頭和頸背，用奶嘴點了點戴維斯的小鼻子。然後下一秒，戴維斯把他的小腦袋挪了開來，他對著勒布朗眨了眨眼睛，發出一個拒絕的、類似哼的鼻音。</p><p>勒布朗尷尬地拿著奶瓶，他擔心奶液很快就會涼掉，看著戴維斯重新發出哭鬧的聲音，他急的要命，他明白戴維斯並非對奶粉充滿抗拒，他只是討厭奶嘴——怎麼會有孩子討厭奶嘴呢，勒布朗的眉毛皺的快要打結，他對此束手無策，盯著戴維斯的小臉看了一會，然後他把奶瓶放在熱水盆里水浴保溫。他決定給格洛裡亞打個電話。</p><p>至少他的母親會比他更懂一些，勒布朗想著，然後把事情一五一十地和格洛裡亞說了。格洛裡亞先是沉默，而後她似乎是沒忍住一樣笑了出來。「他可能需要一點溫暖，勒布朗，」格洛裡亞說，「這不是類似奶嘴效應一樣可以解決的，所以說很多時候，母乳餵養依舊很難被取代。」</p><p>「那我該怎麼辦，老媽。」勒布朗苦著一張臉說。</p><p>「我也不知道，」格洛裡亞無奈地回答他，然後她又想了一會，「實在不行的話，你可能只能花時間一點一點往他嘴裡喂了，主要是你得先想個辦法打開他的嘴。他可能更需要一個能夠吸引他的點。」</p><p>勒布朗坐在凳子上想了一會。戴維斯趴在他的懷裡，用臉頰貼著他的胸脯，發出哼哼唧唧的聲音。過了一會兒戴維斯的哭聲漸漸停止了，他用他柔軟的小拳頭提醒似的碰了碰勒布朗的胸口。勒布朗的表情看起來就像是吃了苦瓜，這聽起來有些強人所難，他沒有辦法做到給戴維斯提供奶水，但隨著久久沒有得到回應，戴維斯發出不滿的聲音，眼見他要再次嚎啕大哭，勒布朗痛苦地閉上了眼睛，然後他用空著的那一隻手把襯衫的紐扣解開。</p><p>過了幾秒鐘，他感覺到戴維斯伸出舌頭舔了舔。</p><p>勒布朗的胸肌十分傲人，彈性十足，鼓鼓漲漲的像個圓潤的蜜果，他的乳首是艷紅色的，戴維斯把臉蛋埋進他的溝裡，臉在緊致卻又充滿彈性的肌肉上磨蹭。勒布朗覺得胸前又麻又癢，他很少觸碰自己的胸口，除了在洗澡的時候。戴維斯用小手摸了摸乳肉。然後轉過頭吮了吮勒布朗左邊的奶尖。</p><p>勒布朗在被碰触乳头时被這個敏感至极的地方被逼得快要呻吟出来。戴維斯用他溫熱的、小小的口腔包裹住他的乳頭，勒布朗用兩隻手托住戴維斯小小的身子，看著戴維斯在暖黃色的燈光里垂著濃密的睫毛。在戴維斯的小乳牙擦過勒布朗乳頭的時候他微微顫抖起來，從喉嚨里發出很輕的、壓抑的嗚咽聲。勒布朗感覺到他的乳頭已經硬了起來，這確實是一個很尷尬的事實，他居然被他的兒子舔到有反應。被自己的儿子吸咬乳頭的感覺太過夢幻，他從來沒玩過自己的乳頭，這導致它們對每一絲陌生的碰觸都會產生過電一般過度誠實的反饋。戴維斯溫熱的呼吸打在他的胸脯上，他看著戴維斯小小的腦袋，上面已經長出了不少捲捲的棕色頭髮。戴維斯的鼻息中不停冒出小小的氣音，勒布朗感覺全身軟綿綿的使不上力，像兩片粉色的花瓣在接吻，戴維斯那帶著熱度的雙唇緊緊吸吮著。勒布朗只能發出點又像哭又像笑一樣的聲音，戴维斯就像在叼住他的胸肉使壞，他只能一邊輕拍著戴維斯毛乎乎的小腦袋，一邊偷偷吸氣，「輕點輕點——」他哼哼著說，他巧克力色的乳肉上已經出了一層薄薄的熱汗，羞恥感讓他恨不得把身體捲起來，他只好盡力把腰身挺直，眼睛湧上難堪的熱意，整個身體輕輕地起伏著。</p><p>戴維斯仿佛沒吃飽一樣又舔又咬，從勒布朗的乳頭裡吸不出一點淡甜的白色乳汁，這使得戴維斯發出抗議的呼嚕聲，勒布朗紅腫的乳頭被咬到幾乎快要破皮，在胸脯上顯得格外淫糜，戴維斯用力一嘬，隨著乳頭傳來尖銳的刺痛，勒布朗發出了一聲尖叫。戴維斯像條小奶狗一樣啃啃咬咬的，這親親那舔舔，讓勒布朗耳朵發熱，他抱著戴維斯嗚咽著，輕輕說著那些難以明說的脹痛感。戴維斯是個黏人的孩子，勒布朗觸手可及的是他蓬蓬的棕色卷毛和他的嘴唇，溫暖的黏熱讓他恍惚起來，一些口水沾了上去，粘嗒嗒的觸感和水聲讓勒布朗以為那裡真的出了奶。</p><p>勒布朗依舊承受著這樣的苦難，卻依然一邊每天絮叨著嫌麻煩一邊事無巨細地把戴維斯照顧得很好。直到勒布朗的臉熱紅的幾乎滴血，戴維斯才终於捨得離開被他吸的腫脹的乳頭，勒布朗的乳頭上面像抹了一層透明的粘液，在空氣中敏感地向上翹立著。他喘息著，把水浴盆裡的奶瓶拿出來，將硅膠奶嘴用45°角的姿勢輕輕地、慢慢地放進戴維斯的嘴裡，這個小傢伙這才心滿意足地乖乖把奶喝的一乾二淨。勒布朗做了幾個深呼吸，試圖讓自己好受一些，心跳砰砰地跳的很快，他伸出手揉揉他的乳肉，用拇指把上面的唾液擦去，當他的指腹刮擦到乳尖的時候，他沒忍住又小聲地喑啞喘息了幾聲。</p><p>當最後一滴奶液見底，戴維斯耷拉著眼皮，他軟糯糯地打了個瞌睡，一點瞌睡蟲勾來，伴隨著窗外閃爍的燈火，勒布朗注意到外面飄著一點小雨，明天大概是個陰天。「你得睡了，安東尼，」勒布朗用熱毛巾擦了擦戴維斯的臉頰，後者用眼睛直勾勾地看著他，「快點睡——或者、我給你唱點搖籃曲吧？」勒布朗問，然後又好像被自己逗樂了似的、小聲地笑了起來，「乖乖睡覺，我想想、那就——一閃一閃亮晶晶，滿天都是小星星.........♪」勒布朗放低他的聲音輕輕哼著，戴維斯的小眼睛黑亮的就像是顆星星，而他的的身後枕著一片名為勒布朗的柔軟的雲。勒布朗的每個音節飄落像細雨，一點一點沒入雨中，他輕輕的按揉著戴維斯的後腦，手法溫柔的像是在哄一隻昏昏欲睡的小狗。</p><p>我是你的淡桃色風鈴草，你的魔術師，<br/>
來到你的身邊，一輩子為你獻出我溫柔的愛。<br/>
我要成為織夢師，帶你來到無邊仙境——<br/>
點燃靈魂成為天空橙黃的太陽，<br/>
在清晨用光亮喚醒你、溫暖你；<br/>
把碎片化身水中那皎潔的月亮，<br/>
在夜晚輕哼搖籃曲，哄你入睡.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這個.....很長啊這篇文，斷斷續續寫了一個多星期，我真的很不擅長寫長篇，下次還是寫點清湯寡水的東西吧。總之謝謝各位眉詹人不殺之恩(什麼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>